


Love and Lies

by Phandiction



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Bath Sex, Blow Job, Coming In Pants, Dan gets sick, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Job, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Prince Phil Lester, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sick Dan Howell, Slave Dan Howell, Slow Dancing, but everything is fine i promise, dan is poor, its in a walk-in refrigerator don't ask idek, kind of public, prince AU, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandiction/pseuds/Phandiction
Summary: Phil is a twenty-four year old prince who's stayed anonymous to his people since his birth and poses as the "princes adviser." Dan is twenty years old and poor, working in the palace kitchen making food for both the prince and the prince's adviser in order to feed his mother and two siblings. Unknowing of Phil's secret, they fall for one another. Phil knows he has to tell his secret eventually. Easier said than done when he's finally found someone he doesn't want to loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beginnings are rough for me so I apologize for any awkward sentences or words in the first couple of chapters. In fact I couldn't have had the confidence to post if it wasn't for destiel-fluffness.tumblr.com check out their blog. They proof read some vital parts of the story so a HUGE thanks to them!

Dan’s POV

 

Dan was a tad scared, to say the least. He had found a job that meant his family could eat more than rice and beans again. It wasn’t a very well known job. No one would ever acknowledge him for his hard work or care that his heart was thumping painfully as he reached out for the brass handle of the closed door. It was apparently quite a stressful job. There were strict rules to follow and anxiety swirled in Dan’s stomach. Before knocking, he called to mind everything the woman at his orientation had said.

                “ _Knock six times, open the door, set the tray inside on the stand. Announce that his meal is here and then leave. Don’t wait for a response. Your job is done. Keep your eyes down when you enter the room. You must never, ever, see his face. Do you understand that? Do not look at him. If you decide to quit, that is fine. If you mess up the meal, that is fine. If you ever see the prince’s face, you will be locked up for the rest of your life._

Don’t look at the prince’s face…The rule was simple enough. Controlling your body’s natural tendencies though, that was what Dan was worried about. Taking one final deep breath he balanced the breakfast tray on his hand and knocked six times solidly. Soundlessly he opened the heavy wooden door. He stared at his toes and nothing else as he took a single step into the room. He had to blink a few times when the sun burned at his shrinking pupils. It was pouring in from several windows, windows Dan couldn’t see. He could see the wooden legs of a table to his left and gently rested the tray atop it.

                “Your breakfast your highness.” Dan announced to the seemingly empty room. There was a slight rustling and Dan nearly jumped from his skin. _Toes! Stare at your toes!_ Dan commanded himself. He bowed quickly in the general direction of the noise before hastily leaving the room.

                When the door was latched behind him he leaned against the hallway wall and let out a long huff. Done. His first job task was successful. Now he was to return to his manager for the next assignment.

 

“No problems then?” The young blond, her hair pulled into a tight pony tail asked without looking up from a stack of papers in her hand.

                “No, nothing. I did exactly as you asked.” Dan promised.

                “Good. You will make the prince breakfast and dinner seven days a week. He always goes out for lunch. You are the only one allowed to prepare his food. Understand?” She looked up briefly enough to make sure he understood the point.

                “Yes, of course.”

                “If you are sick enough that you absolutely can’t come in, you call me and I will take care of it. But please, don’t call me.”

                “Okay.” Dan said hesitantly. “What should I do during the rest of the day?”

                “Ah, right. For a few hours a day the prince’s advisor, Phil, is here doing whatever it is the prince’s advisor does.” The woman finally let the papers fall to her side to look at Dan. He straightened immediately. “You will find him every day in the library at noon. That is where you will bring his lunch.”

                “Do the same rules as the prince apply?” Dan asked.

                The blond looked at him as if he were the dumbest human to ever step foot on this planet. “No, sweetie.” Sarcasm evident in her tone. “He’s just the advisor. He’s not important. Well, he’s important to the prince obviously but, well, you know what I mean. In between those times you are free to help with any chores. There’s always help needed in the basement with laundry, or you can aid the cleaning department. The kitchen staff is overworked too. Just do something with your time, I don’t care what as long what I’ve told you is taken care of. Questions?”

                “Uh, no, I don’t think so.” In reality there were about a hundred concerns and questions he could bring up but he got the feeling the woman would prefer it if he figured things out himself.

                “Good. Oh, and my name is Sandi.” She walked away, her heels clicking on the palace’s marble flooring.

                Dan stood there mindlessly for a moment debating on what it is he should do next. He’d be making three meals a day…perhaps he should look at recipes. He couldn’t very well feed the prince what he himself was used to eating. In order to get this job, he had had to…over exaggerate some of his “skills” on the resume. It was _mostly_ true. He really could make an amazing meal out of anything. Living as a poor twenty-year-old trying to care his mother and two siblings had left him no other choice but to be creative. Though, he didn’t think Sandi would have cared at all what his qualifications or lack thereof were. His friend PJ, who worked in the palace kitchen, had pulled a lot of strings to even get him an interview here. The last thing he wanted to do was blow it.

 

Dan had never felt more awkward than he did in the kitchen that mid-morning. He tried to mind his own business, keeping his focus on the recipe book in front of him. The staff however didn’t seem to think staring was rude. They watched him with mixed expressions of confusion, pity, frustration, and curiosity. _What do you want?!_ Dan wanted to scream at them.

                He saw PJ venture into the giant walk in fridge and set down his book to follow him. “Hey, wait up.” Dan called after him. He squeezed through the door before it slammed shut.

                “Heya.” PJ grinned at him as he reached high on a shelf for a gallon of milk. “How’s the new job?”

                “Good, I guess. My first meal delivery went fine.” Dan shrugged. “But why on earth is everyone staring at me? It’s weird and creepy and very rude.”

                PJ laughed. “They’re just curious. It’s kind of a thing we do. We try to guess what the new cook will be like, how long he’ll last. Stuff like that.” He shrugged.

                “How long I’ll last?” Dan furrowed his brows.

                “Yeah! The prince’s cook doesn’t usually last that long. I told you that.”

                “Yeah but…why? It seems like an easy enough job.”

                “That’s what I’ve always thought but I guess feeding someone day in and day out and never knowing what they look like gets frustrating. Or never hearing a thank you no matter how much work you’ve put into that meal. I think they just get bored and annoyed.” PJ explained.

                “Well I don’t think I will. Sandi said I could help out in the kitchen or laundry in between making meals.”

                “Oh yeah, that sounds like a blast.” PJ rolled his eyes.

                Dan opened the fridge door for his friend, mumbling behind his back. “At least I won’t get bored.” He followed PJ to his station and leaned against the counter. Maybe his friend could answer the questions prodding at his mind. “So, is it true no one’s ever seen the prince?”

                PJ grinned. “Only his parents and the nurse that delivered him I suppose.”

                “That’s so weird.”

                “I know as much about the story as you do. I have worked in this palace since I was fifteen and never once have I even gotten a glimpse at that man’s shoe lace.” PJ said.

                “But why?” Dan persisted, wanting more information. Everyone of course knew about the prince, they knew of his existence that is. But he hadn’t been seen in public. Some rumored that there never was a prince, or that the prince had died but that the king and queen didn’t want to announce it because of the hardship the country was going through at that time. The king’s uncle had been murdered about the same time of the prince’s birth. No one even knew the prince’s _name_. He was only ever called prince, or little prince when he was made referenced to as a young child. Of course Dan knew for certainty now that the prince did really exist. But why did he stay hidden? Was it his choice or his parents? He was twenty-four years old now so surely, he could make his own decisions, right?

                “Do you know his name?” Dan asked.

                PJ scoffed. “Like I said, I know as much as you.”

                “Well aren’t you useless.” Dan teased.

                “Hey now, go back to work.” He laughed.

                “That’s right, I have a lunch to make. Speaking of which what about the prince’s advisor?” Dan inquired.

                “Phil? Yeah, he’s a chill guy. Sometimes he comes down to the kitchen for a snack. He’s kind of quiet though.”

                “So, he’s not weird or scary or anything?”

                “Nah. Just quiet. Spends all day reading and doing paperwork. The guy works himself to death but I suppose there’d be a lot to do for a prince that doesn’t show his face.”

 

Dan carried the silver tray of chicken marsala up the steep spiral staircase to the library. _Don’t trip, don’t trip, don’t trip,_ he told himself the entire way up. Once at the top he let out a sigh of relief and looked up. The library was massive. Light flooded in, revealing the floating dust particles created by the hundreds of books. There was a wide wooden desk in the center and the shelves against two of the walls were nearly ceiling high and every space was filled with a book. A woman stood on a rolling ladder wiping the shelves with a cloth. An ancient looking ivory upright piano stood by itself on the far wall, a giant sunflower painted on canvas above it. The floor was a dark hardwood and it creaked as Dan strode hesitantly toward the figure sitting in a cream colored cushiony chair by a window.

                The man didn’t look up from his book as Dan approached, even as he cleared his throat to make his presence known. Dan stopped a few feet away, unsure of how to proceed.

                “Phil, sir?” He said tentatively.

                The man set the book down and Dan realized that the prince’s advisor was far younger than he’d anticipated. Phil smiled, placing a marker in his book and setting it on the table beside him.

                “Thank you.” He said and extended his hands for the tray. Dan handed it to him and he set it on his lap. Without hesitating he took his fork and dug into the chicken. “It’s amazing.” Phil praised with his mouth full of mushroom, shaking his fork at Dan. Dan smiled, grateful that he’d done good.

                “Whew, thank you.” Dan said, relaxing a little in the presence of someone that finally seemed to not have a stick up their ass.

                “You must be the newbie.” Phil set down his fork and set his elbows on the arm rest.

                “I am.”

                “It’s probably been a stressful day.” Phil smiled in this contagious kind of way that made Dan feel comfortable.

                “Very. But I’m just glad that you like your meal. If you ever have something specific you’d like me to make don’t hesitate to ask.” Dan assured.

                “I’m not a picky eater or a complainer so you won’t hear much from me. I don’t like cheese though, so you can take that out of anything you make. What is your name?”

                “Just Dan.”

                “And I’m just Phil.” He smiled again and so of course Dan did too. He looked awkwardly around at the tall bookshelves.

                “Do you know how to read Dan?” Phil asked.

                “Uh, yes. I do.” Dan answered, surprised by the question. Was it that obvious how poor he was? Humiliation scratched at his chest.

                “I am so sorry,” Phil placed a hand on his chest, guilt evident in his eyes. “I should have never assumed that you couldn’t. That was extremely rude of me. I am so, so sorry.” He was genuinely apologetic.

                “It’s fine. I understand.” Dan tried to act casual but he couldn’t help that the comment had indeed put a damper on any self-confidence he may have had.

                “Well Phil, I will see you tomorrow.” Dan bowed slightly before swiftly heading back toward the staircase.


	2. Chapter 2

When Dan brought dinner to the prince that night it felt different than it had that morning. Of course, he couldn’t look up but he could feel the absence of anyone in the room. He briefly wondered if he should ask to even leave the food but quickly decided on doing only what he was told. He left the tray on the table by the door and left.

                That evening at the small concrete building he called home, he told his mother and siblings about his first day.

                “It sounds horrendous, sweetheart you don’t have to do this.” His mother insisted. He knew better than to believe her though. She hated the fact that her son had to provide for her but he didn’t mind. She did what she could to pay rent, even if it meant maintaining their small garden to sell vegetables.

                “Mum I don’t mind at all, really. It’s not so bad. I probably made it sound worse than it is.”

                “Well, just remember that if you ever want to quit that is fine with me. There are plenty of jobs for young men like you.”

                “I’ll keep that it mind mum.”

 

He had to be at work early the next morning. He would have liked nothing more than to sleep in but the prince was waiting.

                Dan attempted pancakes, eggs and bacon that morning. Only the pancakes looked like he’d attempted making them in the shapes of various countries rather than circles. He stared at the plate in horror. He couldn’t serve this to the prince! But he was also out of time.

                PJ came around his side and peeked over his shoulder and cringed. “Wow, I didn’t think it was even possible for pancakes to not come out round.”

                “Shut up!” Dan punched him hard in the arm. “I don’t know what to do, he’s expecting his food any minute.”

                “Maybe if you’re late enough he’ll actually come out and complain about it himself.” PJ snorted.

                Dan frowned. “I could…I could leave a note!”

                “A note? Really? ‘Sorry prince for making your pancakes in the shape of Texas but enjoy!’”

                “No really! That’s perfect.” Dan rushed to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed a pencil and paper.

                “Oh my God you’re serious.” PJ said blankly. After he’d finished writing his note in his best possible handwriting he held it up to admire his idea. _Prince, I apologize for the shapes I somehow managed to pour these pancakes in. I figured that you’d appreciate the artsy characteristics and would also prefer your meal make it on time. Enjoy!-Dan, Your Cook_

He set it beside the plate and headed out of the kitchen.

            

Of course Dan didn’t expect to get any kind of response about the note from the prince. There was this tiny nudge of disappointment that he hadn’t heard _something_ from _somebody_ though. He ignored it for several days and simply carried on with his duties.

                Phil was always pleasant when Dan dropped off his meal. He always set down his book and smiled brightly, saying thank you and making small conversation before Dan made up some excuse to leave because as much as he enjoyed talking to Phil he felt horribly unworthy to do so. This was an important man and he had work to do and books to read. Dan figured the man was just a naturally kind person and that’s why he went out of his way to talk to Dan, so that he didn’t feel so much like the servant he was.

                But one day as Dan was trying to make a hasty escape from the advisor, that nudging curiosity pricked again at the front of his mind. He stopped before going down the stairs, fingers tapping at the engraved railing anxiously. He bit his lip and rotated back toward Phil. When he looked up he was surprised to see that the man was still watching him. Phil raised an eyebrow.

                “Yes? You look like you want to ask something.”

                Dan sighed, visibly surrendering as he walked forward sluggishly. “Okay, I do. But it’s really stupid and I know I shouldn’t ask.”

                “Maybe you shouldn’t.” Phil smiled. “But I want you to anyway.”

                “It’s too late now anyway. I suppose I have to ask now. The other morning when I brought breakfast to the prince I left him a note cause well…” Dan laughed nervously, remembering the state of pancakes, “...anyway maybe as his advisor you’d know if he got it or…what his reaction was…maybe…” Dan felt his cheeks burn at his awkwardness. His clumsy speech only seemed to entertain Phil and when Dan looked back up the man had an amused grin pulling at his lips. “What?” Dan asked, clearly embaressed. “I _told_ you I shouldn’t have asked.”

                “And I told you that you probably shouldn’t but as it happens I do know that he received the note. I mean, it _was_ sitting next to the food that he ate.” Phil laughed. “He found it humorous.”

                Dan stood straighter at that. “Oh,” he said in surprise.

                “I wouldn’t make notes a habit though. I’m sure he would enjoy the communication but unfortunately his parents would not approve. And I really don’t want you to lose this job simply because you were being thoughtful.”

                “Oh, okay. I understand.”

                Dan was aware that he wore his emotions on his sleeve. He’d never been good at hiding them but he was used to people just brushing over it. Phil, however, seemed personally affected by everything Dan thought and said.

                “I’m sorry. You care for people and I can see that. I imagine you want nothing more than for everyone to just be happy.”

                Dan didn’t respond. He looked back at Phil, almost a pained expression on his face. He was right, that’s all Dan ever wanted for anyone. And he admits even to himself that he’d like to be the source of happiness for someone. But he didn’t think anyone had ever seen that about him. People were horrible. People only look at the worst in others. How was Phil able to pick on something so specific as that?

                “How about this? You can leave me notes instead.” Phil laughed lightly and Dan smiled.

                “I get to talk to you, so I don’t need notes.”

                “True.” Phil shrugged. “But I’d still think they were funny.”

                “I’ll keep that in mind.” Dan laughed and rubbed at the hardwood floor with his shoe. “Can I ask another question?”

                “Go for it.”

                “It’s fine if you can’t answer it. I don’t want you to think I’m using you or something. I’m just curious. It’s not like I have friends to tell secrets to anyway. What is the prince like?” Dan swallowed nervously, expecting to be chastised for such a blunt question.

                Phil tilted his head. “You mean his personality?”

                “Y-yeah…what does he like to do? What’s his favorite food? I could make it for him.”

                “Mmmm, let me think,” Phil scrunched his forehead, thinking. “He keeps to himself.”

                Dan laughed. “I gathered that.”

                Phil laughed along with him. “He doesn’t like dark rooms or to be noticed in public.”

                Dan’s eyebrows shot up. “He goes outside of the palace?”

                Phil nodded. “He does. I guess it’s one good thing that comes from people never seeing your face. As for his favorite food? You’ve already made it for him.”

               “I have?”

               “Pancakes.”

               “Of course it was the pancakes!” Dan buried his face into his hands.

               Phil laughed loudly, his head falling back. “It was fine, don’t worry. He’s not one to care about those things. I’d say he’s a decent person.”

             “What else?” Dan persisted.

             “Well…he likes to make small talk with people wherever he goes.”

             “To strangers? Oh man I would hate that.” Dan shook his head.

              Phil chuckled. “It’s a good way for him to get to know his people. He still has duties you know.”

              “Yeah I suppose that’s true.”

              “He also likes to read books sometimes.”

                “Like you?” Dan inquired.

                “Kind of like me.”

                “And what about you? What kinds of things do you like?” Dan asked, feeling bad for having not shown more interest.

                “Me? Of um…” Phil paused and for the first time Dan saw a tinge of nerves. So far the prince’s advisor had shown only smooth confidence, so this was intriguing. “Well, you’re never going to look at me the same after this but I like video games.”

                Dan burst out laughing. “Video games?! Really? You’re right, I wasn’t expecting that in the slightest. I like them too though.”

                Phil smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind. We should play together some time.” Realizing what he’d said and how he’d said it Phil hung his head and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Okay, that isn’t what I meant.” He shook a finger in Dan’s direction. “Depending on how you heard it, that either sounded really suggestive or very childish.” And with that neither could hold back their laughter any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, only the second chapter guys, please give it a chance! I'm working on improving my intro chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter answers a few questions you guys might've had

Every day that Dan went back up to the library he spent just a little longer talking to Phil. At first he felt like he was taking up too much of the man’s time but whenever he tried to leave too soon Phil stopped him with a personal question or wanting to know what would be for lunch the next day. He had a hard time believing it but…it was almost as if this man, the prince’s personal advisor _wanted_ to spend time with him. And Dan wouldn’t complain. He enjoyed Phil’s company. He was funny and kind, and when Dan had eventually allowed himself to look, realized how attractive the prince’s advisor really was.

                _You should not be thinking these things you idiot!_ Dan told himself after getting particularly entranced by the man’s seemingly changing eye color as he told a story. _The prince’s advisor for Christ’s sake, who do you think you are anyway?_

                “Dan?”

                Dan’s head shot up at the sound of his name. A name that sounded far nicer when it came from Phil’s mouth. “Huh?”

                Phil didn’t ask why Dan wasn’t paying attention or if he’d heard anything Phil had said. Instead he furrowed his eye brows and looking concerningly asking, “Is everything okay?”

                “I-I…uh…” Dan didn’t know how to respond. Yet again Phil had been able to read him like the books on his table stand. He couldn’t very well tell him what he was thinking but he wasn’t all that good at lying either. “Nothing. Sorry. You can continue.”

                Phil smiled gently. “Another time. I always enjoy talking to you.”

                Dan stepped from side to side nervously with the compliment. “I enjoy talking to you too. You treat me like a…person.” He said simply.

                “Do other’s not?” Phil asked sincerely.

                Dan laughed sharply. “Look at me, of course not.” He stared at his feet in humiliation. The feeling came from who he was, what he wore when he wasn’t at the palace, where he lived, the fact that even Phil had assumed he couldn’t read upon first glance. _Should I be telling him this? It isn’t right. It makes me sound like a weakling, an ungrateful pity needy child._ “I’ll see you tomorrow Phil. You can tell me your story then okay?” Dan attempted a smile before swiveling to head for the stairs. He hadn’t gotten two feet when he heard Phil stand from his chair and come after him.

                “Dan wait.” Phil said, grabbing Dan’s arm loosely. Dan could have pulled away easily enough but the delicate yet commanding touch stopped him. Still, he didn’t turn. His arm hung limply in the man’s arm for the second before he dropped it. “Why do you do that?”

                “Do what?” Dan asked, looking down.

                “Leave so suddenly. You don’t talk about personal things. Not even the little things, like your favorite color even.”

                Dan shook his head. “Not with you, of course not.”

                “Why not with me?” When Dan didn’t answer, Phil settled his fingertips along Dan’s chin and gently turned his face upward. “Dan, why not with me?”

                This was the closest they’d ever been. There’d been no reason for physical contact between them and so Dan couldn’t anticipate the warm feeling that spread through him at the touch, or at the tender gaze this man was directing toward him. It suddenly felt as though they’d known each other for much longer than a couple of weeks. He could let himself go, he could almost let his guard down with this person. Yet he knew that it was unreasonable. They barely knew each other. Then how was it Dan felt so natural around him? When he opened his mouth to reply, his heart inspired the words.

                “Because…your…here.” Dan gestured toward the whole of the palace. “And I’m…over there.” He pointed toward the window behind them where miles away his small shack of a home stood. “You’re the prince’s advisor and yet I can’t help but have this feeling that you actually like me, that you might actually enjoy being with me. But the logical part of me knows that can’t possibly be the case and so I guard myself I guess.”

                At Dan’s words the saddest look cast over Phil. Was it possible that Dan’s words had hurt him? He hadn’t meant to. He was simply speaking honestly from his heart. And if he believed that his own words were true then Phil shouldn’t care as much as his expression implied. “I truly do enjoy your company Dan. I don’t know how else I can prove that to you. I figured that by doing what I’m doing you’d know that.”

                “That’s the thing!” A burst of emotion sprung inside Dan and his voice raised before he could catch it. “I feel it. I feel you genuinely wanting to know more about me and it doesn’t make sense.”

                “Why not?” Phil argued. “You’re a person, I’m a person.”

                “Yes, but your practically royalty and I’m a peasant living in a one room hut with my siblings and mother.”

                Phil was taken aback. He leaned away as if the words had a physical blow. This new information came as a shock to him. Not only for its apparent trueness but the fact that Dan had said so personal as it at all. “It doesn’t make me look at you differently. By talking to you these last couple of weeks I’ve seen who you are. That’s the person I’ve enjoyed getting to know and if living where you do is what made you who you are then it’s certainly nothing to be ashamed of.”

                Dan went lax at the words. “Really?”

                “Of course.” Phil assured. “Now, I never want you to tell me what you don’t feel comfortable with but if you ever feel the desire to, then listen to that feeling and know I am right here. Don’t think about what I am, think about who I am, please.” He pleaded. “I think I deserve that.”

                A long moment passed before Dan spoke again. “You’re right, you do deserve that. I can’t promise anything…”

                “Nor would I want you to.”

                “But...I will try, okay?”

                Phil relaxed, his famous smile returning. “Okay.”

 

Dan couldn’t stop thinking about his conversation with the prince’s advisor. Though honestly! when he thought of the man, his title was no longer the first thing that came to mind. It was his name, his face, his gestures and aura.

                “Dan? You’re acting strange.” His mother asked as she dried the dishes he washed and handed to her.

                “Oh, nothing. I don’t know.” He hadn’t realized how deep in thought he’d gone. Replaying over and over Phil’s charitable words and the flutters that had burst through Dan at his touch.

                “Now come on, you can’t lie that easily.” His mother smiled knowingly.

                He took a deep breath, looking behind him to make sure Alden and Anna weren’t around. “There’s someone at work…” He started, not sure where to go with this.

                His mother gasped excitedly. “Someone you like?” She waggled her eyebrows and Dan smiled, shaking his head discreetly.

                “I don’t know. It’s not like that yet. It’s complicated.”

                “Of course it is. Emotions are messy but it’s what makes us human. So, who is it?”

                “I’m not sure I should say just yet. It’s not possible anyway. I don’t want to get my hopes up.” Dan refused to let himself think too much about this.

                “Do you like them?”

                Dan huffed. “Yes, I like him.”

                “Does he like you?” She raised an eyebrow.

                “I…I actually think he does. But it’s unrealistic, for both of us.” Dan said, pushing away the possibilities that started trickling into his imagination.

                “If you really like him, and he really likes you then what’s the problem? There can’t be one, simple as that.” His mother set down the drying rag and walked toward the bedroom.

                “It’s not that easy mum.” He called after her but she ignored him and he couldn’t help my smile to himself.

 

Dan was more nervous for the next day at work than he had been the first day. But this time it wasn’t for fear of messing up the prince’s meal, it was for seeing Phil. After yesterday’s conversation, he wasn’t sure what to expect. Would things be awkward? Would they be the same? Which would be worse? How should he act? Everything was uncertain and he didn’t like that.

                He’d made the advisor a soup and sandwich, crackers on the side and a glass of ice water and coffee. Phil had informed him at the beginning of his need for coffee and Dan made sure it came hot with every lunch.

                “Dan,” Phil said happily when Dan had made the last iron step. The smile that came next was as natural as it had been the previous weeks and relief flooded through him.

                “Good afternoon. I made something a little hardier today. Hope you like it.”

                Phil got to his feet, something he normally didn’t do, and took the tray from Dan with a grateful nod of approval. “It looks incredible. Did you make the soup?”

                “I did actually.” Dan laughed lightly. “Hopefully there’s not too much salt.”

                Phil balanced the tray on one hand and picked up the spoon with the other, dipping it into the liquid and bringing it to his lips. He took a sip, smacking his lips. He closed his eyes and hummed. “Delicious. I haven’t had homemade soup like this in a while.”

                “Good to hear.” Dan rocked on his heels. There were words on the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t quite get them out. He also couldn’t very well just turn and walk out, not with yesterday’s conversation. He hadn’t realized he’d zoned out again until Phil called his name. Dan mentally shook himself and smiled.

                “Sorry, lost in thought there.”

                “It looked like you were about to say something.” Phil inquired, inviting him gently to say what it was that was obviously on the tip of his tongue but also willing to let it go if that was what Dan wanted.

                “Yeah, I was going to say something actually.” Dan ran a hand through his unruly curls awkwardly. Phil set the tray down and waited patiently as Dan got his thoughts under control. “I just…with yesterday…I wanted to explain. When I said that other people treat me differently. It is true, sometimes. I didn’t want to say anything to you because, well, you have important things to do and I didn’t want to complain and make you feel like you had to step in because really it’s not a big deal and I don’t want you step in-” Dan realized he was mumbling and probably talking too fast for Phil to even understand.

                Phil grinned, as he always did when Dan felt as though he was making a fool out of himself. “Let’s start with you just telling me, and then I’ll decide if I should step in or not.”

                “No, no, no.” Dan waved his hands fervently. “Please don’t step in. No matter what. You have to promise me.”

                “I will do no such thing.”

                Dan blew out a puff of air. “Fine. As I said, it’s not a big deal, but I’m kind of an outcast here in the palace. I thought when I came here that I would be a part of something, you know? I thought the people here would have the same story as me or we’d clique in some way. I do have a friend in the kitchen. He’s the one that got me this job. But even when I’m cooking up food in the kitchen alongside them I mine as well have leprosy. They avoid me and yet can’t stop staring. I feel alone at home and I feel alone here. I just wish I could be accepted…somewhere. See? I told you it was stupid. I feel like a little kid not allowed to play with the big kids.”

                “That’s not stupid at all. It must be hard to feel that way no matter where you go or who you’re with. More than likely the workers in the kitchen are just curious. They are probably wondering how long you’ll be here, what happens when you go into the prince’s quarters. They probably think of you as having a higher position and wonder how you got it and not them. Think about it, you’re one of the only people that’s been in the presence of the prince, they probably just want to ask you some questions and don’t know how.”

                “I hadn’t thought of it that way.” Dan said in surprise. Could it really be jealousy that was behind their eyes? “It’s not like I have a special assignment though.” Dan laughed. “I just open the door and set down the tray. I still know nothing of our future king.”

                Phil shrugged. “They don’t know that though. Try making small talk.”

                “Yeah…no, I’m good. Limited human interaction is actually pretty nice. The prince has it made.”

                “Maybe. But I think if you were in his position you might think differently.”

                Dan furrowed his brows. “What do you mean?”

                “Well...” Dan could see the debate in Phil’s eyes. He was thinking about how much he could actually say on this subject. Dan was just about to tell him that he didn’t need to say anything when Phil continued. “The prince stays hidden for a reason. At first, when he was young, it was because his parents wanted him to be safe. Around the same time as the prince’s birth, the kings brother was murdered. They didn’t want anything like that to happen to their new son, so they kept him hidden with the idea of introducing him to the public when things had settled down.”

                “Then why didn’t they?” Dan asked, fully invested in Phil’s words.

                “You could say the king was paranoid but the longer time went on the more difficult it was to unveil the prince. In a large way, the people had forgotten about their future ruler. The king and queen knew it would have to happen eventually and began pressuring him to take that step before it was too late. But he didn’t want to. He enjoyed the freedom he gained by keeping anonymous.”

                “That’s crazy. How can he properly take care of his people that way?”

                Phil was staring off at something behind Dan, lost in thought. At first Dan thought that Phil hadn’t heard him and was just going to let the question go but the man eventually answered. His voice sounded far less certain, a tone of stress coming through. “I guess that’s something he’ll have to face when the time comes.”

                “Well, I certainly hope he’s prepared.”

                “Me too.” Phil said dismally.

               

Every day that Dan came in Phil was reading some book. He seemed to go through at least one a week. But one day he came in and the prince’s advisor wasn’t sitting on his chair. Instead he was hunched over the desk in the center of the room scribbling furiously on a stack of papers. Normally Phil quit what he was doing the second Dan walked in and stood to help him with the tray but this time he didn’t even notice Dan walk in.

                Dan strode quietly up to the desk, unsure of what to do or if he should interrupt. He cleared his throat. Upon hearing the sound Phil nearly leapt off his chair. He scrambled for the pen that had tumbled from his fingers. It fell to the floor anyway and Dan quickly set the tray down on the desk and picked up the pen.

                “I-I’m sorry.” Dan stuttered guiltily. “I should have just set the food down and left.”

                It took a moment for Phil to even comprehend what had happened, he’d been so lost in his own world. Dan misread his confused expression for frustration and scampered away toward the stair case.

                “Dan, whoa, where are you going? It’s okay.” Phil stood from the desk chair to rearrange his paper stack, which do to his momentary panic had disarrayed. “I just didn’t know you were there is all. You scared the living daylights out of me.”

                Seeing that Phil really wasn’t angry with him Dan’s nerves settled and he came back over. “I noticed.”

                Phil hunched over, resting his palms on the desk and blew a chunk of black hair from out of his face.  “So, what’s for lunch?”

                “Parmesan baked chicken, and salad with a Thai dressing. I uh, didn’t make the dressing.” Dan admitted.

                “Sounds fantastic.” Phil rubbed his hands together and sat down at the desk, pulling the tray in front of him excitedly. “You know, you always just stand there and watch me eat. When do you get a chance to eat lunch?”

                “Me? Oh, you don’t have to worry about that. I kind of eat while I cook. Benefits of being the cook.” He shrugged.

                “Good, that makes me feel better. But I was thinking that if you want, maybe tomorrow, instead of eating in the kitchen you can…bring your lunch up here. We can eat together.” Phil tried to casually push the food around on his plate.

                Dan was too shocked by the words to reply right away and pretty soon Phil was forced to look up from his plate. “Are you sure?” Dan’s subconsciously lowered his shoulders. He couldn’t possibly eat with this man. He was nothing compared to him. He had no right. If anyone found out, well they’d be disgusted. No, he couldn’t ruin Phil’s reputation like that. “No, I can’t. I’m sorry.” The dejected look that filled Phil’s lemon tinged eyes sent a pain stabbing in Dan’s gut. “Don’t look at me like that.” Dan whined. “You know why Phil. The effect that would have on your reputation…”

                “My reputation? I didn’t even think about that, nor do I care. Dan, I don’t care where you come from.” Phil said passionately.

                “I know that you don’t care but others do.”

                “And who’s going to see? Do you ever see anyone up here?” Phil questioned.

                “Well…” Dan looked around the room as if looking for someone to jump out from behind a shelf or wall. “No, I guess not.”

                “And even if they did, I can promise you they would never say a thing. Please, I would love nothing more than to have you join me for lunch tomorrow.” Phil’s tone changed to a plea that Dan simply couldn’t have said no to.

                Dan let out a long sigh. “Okay. I think it’s a terrible idea, but okay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil begins truly falling for his servant, now the lies really have to start

For their lunch, Dan prepared a Mexican casserole. It was an easy, good, throw together meal that he was sure Phil had never had before. He was stupidly nervous as he carefully carried the overflowing tray of food up the winding stairs.

                “Do you need some help?” Phil laughed once Dan had come into view.

                “No, no I’m good.” He answered reluctantly.

                “Here, let me help.” Phil strode over and grabbed the delicately placed drinking cups.

                “Thanks.” Dan said appreciatively.

                “I’m surprised actually.” Phil said as he set the cups down and began dragging another chair over from across the room to be beside his.

                “Surprised about what?”

                “That you made some for yourself. I thought for sure you wouldn’t.”

                “The staff in the kitchen looked at me weird the entire time but yup, I sure did. Hopefully they just think you have a guest.” Dan said.

                “I do have a guest.” Phil grinned, taking a plate and sitting.

                “I can hardly be considered a guest.” Dan rolled his eyes.

                “You’re right, you basically live here.”

                “Not what I _meant._ ” Dan sat gingerly on the edge of the squishy chair, terrified of ruining it somehow.

                “Get comfortable already would you? It’s not like it’s going to fall apart beneath you.” Phil said. Dan groaned anxiously but settled against the soft cushion, resting his plate on his lap. “So now what on earth is this chunk of random ingredients on my plate.” Phil dug his fork into the casserole and stared at it questionably.

                “I know it’s not exactly pretty but trust me, it’s good. We make it at home all the time.”

                “We?” Phil repeated.

                “Yeah, me and my mom and my brother and sister.”

                “Are you two close?” The questions Phil was asking were closer to the personal side but Dan found he didn’t mind too much. In this casual setting, it felt more natural to talk about his life outside of the palace.

                “I guess we have to be.  It’s just been us for a long time.”

                “I didn’t know you had siblings.” Phil said, his interest caught.

                “Yup. Alden and Anna. Anna’s the youngest. She’s ten. Alden’s twelve.”

                “And there’s no father?” Phil asked carefully.

                “No. He left a long time ago. My mother says it became too difficult to take care of all of us. So, he decided to leave and take care of himself I guess.” Dan said, shrugging.

                “That’s horrible. He just made it worse.”

                Dan pushed around at the food on his plate. “Maybe. But we make it just fine. I’ve been working since I was fourteen to help with groceries.”

                “Why did you get a job here then?” Phil asked.

                “My friend works in the kitchen, he said there was a job opening and when I heard the pay I couldn’t say no. It’s helped us out a lot.” Dan admitted. “Enough about me though. What do you do when I’m not here?”

                Phil snorted. “Not much. I mean, I guess technically it’s important but it mostly involves letters and research.”

                “Letters? Do you write them for the prince then?” Dan wondered curiously what was contained in the letters. Probably important information. He was reminded just then of how much Phil knew about this future ruler of his country.

                “Um, y-yeah. I guess you could say that.”

                “Don’t worry, I’m not trying to get information out of you.” Dan smiled.

                Phil smiled back. “I think I know you well enough by know to know that.”

                “Where do you live at then? I only ever see you at noon and in here.”

                Phil seemed taken aback by the question. “Oh, um, close by. I need to be able to get here quickly so yeah. I mine as well live down the hall.” He laughed nervously and Dan furrowed his brows. Before Dan knew it, Phil had managed to switch the conversation around and off of himself. He wondered why Phil was so hesitant to talk about his own life outside of the palace and yet encouraged Dan to tell him about his. Not wanting to argue he left the subject alone and let the man direct their conversation.

                “How are you enjoying your job here? I know it can get kind of boring.” Phil said, shoveling a bite of casserole in. _He’s not very graceful and proper for being the prince’s advisor,_ thought Dan, grinning to himself as he watched Phil ask the question with his mouth full.

                “It’s alright. It’s kind of fun to make these weird, different foods with ingredients I’ve never even heard of before.” What he didn’t want to say was how difficult it was to walk into the palace’s massive refrigerator and see all this food and then go back home to the small mostly empty pantry he had to manage with.

                “Is the staff still treating you differently?”

                Dan laughed shortly. “Not really. I don’t know. We just kind of ignore each other. I stay in my little corner. They don’t talk to me, I don’t talk to them. Except PJ of course.”

                “That’s too bad.”

                “Nah. One thing I’m never sure of is what the prince thinks of what I make him. I never know if he hates something or wants something different. Have there been any complaints?” Dan asked curiously. It really was difficult to never get any kind of feedback.

                Phil shook his head. “Trust me, if there was an issue Sandi would tell you about it.”

                “That’s true.”

                There was a moment of silence while they each took a bite. Dan gazed out the window, closing his eyes and just enjoying the delicious food and soft warm atmosphere. He’d never had a moment like this he realized. A moment where everything just felt…nice. It had to do with who he was spending with. PJ had been his friend since they could walk and talk and he’s incredibly grateful for that connection but it was different with Phil. The connection was deeper, more intense. Affectionate and penetrating to his heart even.

                “Dan, thank you for being here.”

                Dan looked back at Phil, feeling the tenderness behind his tone and in the way his eyes were interested and caring. The intensity of them pierced through Dan and he had to look away before his heart burst with the feeling. “I just make you lunch.” Dan mumbled, staring at his plate meekly.

                “It’s not the food you cook that I look forward to every day.”

                Dan didn’t look up when he felt Phil lean forward. He picked nervously at a fingernail, his heart thumping hard. Fingers grazed over his own and he held his breath as they carefully splayed open his palm. They linked together in the most natural, tender way. Phil squeezed his hand and Dan finally raised his head to meet his eyes.

                “Do you feel the same way?” Phil’s voice was quiet, so careful.

                Dan took a breath, holding it in his chest until it finally forced the words from his lips. “Yes, I do.”

                A smile lit up on Phil’s face. He held Dan’s hand a little more firmly. “You have no idea how happy I am to hear that and how terrified I’ve been of telling you.”

                “Well, I’m still terrified.” Dan admitted, laughing lightly.

                “So am I. That’s okay though. I don’t want you to be afraid to tell me how you’re feeling or what you’re thinking, okay? I just want to keep doing what we’re doing, keeping talking and laughing with you.”

                “And eating my food?”

                Phil laughed. “Yes, and that.” Phil released Dan’s hand and Dan couldn’t have explained the odd empty feeling that replaced it. He’d never felt it before. He’d never felt this hollow, desperate sensation before Phil had placed his hand there. Now though, he closed his fist and felt a longing for Phil’s hand to return. He stared at it as if the body part was no longer his. _Listen to your heart_ , he told himself, trying to push past that barrier holding him back from doing what he really wanted. What was the worst that could happen anyway? Phil had just told him how he felt. It was unrealistic to think that if Dan made an advancement Phil would only push him away in disgust. Turning off his over analytical mind Dan reached his hand out towards Phil again. The movement was so painstakingly slow that he thought Phil might not even notice it but within moments that empty feeling was replaced with Phil’s fingers and Dan could breathe again.

 

“What are you smiling at?” Alden asked in bewildered annoyance.

                “What do you mean?” Dan asked, handing him a stalk of kale to strip.

                “You’re all smiley, like that’s the tastiest looking potato you’ve ever seen in your life or something.”

                Dan laughed at his younger brother. “Just happy I guess.”

                “Well, then, I guess I’ve never see you happy.”

                “Leave him alone Alden. He obviously doesn’t want to tell us what happened.” Dan’s mother said in a sing-song mocking tone.

                “Nothing happened. You guys are all delusional.”

                “You’re right,” his mother stated, “we all took the same bad pill and are seeing things now.” She patted his shoulder and he shook his head, grinning in amusement.  She lowered her voice to whisper something to him. “But really sweetheart, I love seeing you like this. And there’s only one thing that makes a young man smile like that.”

                “Mum! Shush!” He felt himself turning red and started scrubbing the potato he held in his hands more viciously. He simply couldn’t stop the smile that had been on his face since early that afternoon.

 

Dan had never been more nervous and excited to go to work the following morning. Knowing that Phil was somewhere in that building drove him crazy. Instead he was forced to attempt making an over medium egg for the sixth time that morning.

                “What’s got your panties in a twist?” PJ leaned against the nearest wall and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow as Dan accidently dropped an egg onto the floor and yelped.

                “Just, uh, having difficulties is all.” Dan cleared his throat and tried to regain his composure. What was wrong with him? This was ridiculous

                “Would you like some help?”

                Dan froze at the voice. It wasn’t PJ that had spoken. Even PJ had uncrossed his arms and stood straighter as he took in who had walked into the kitchen. Dan turned around, coming face to face to Phil. He hadn’t expected to see the man for hours and thus hadn’t prepared his mind or body for that moment yet. His face burned with an oncoming blush. He looked down at his flour covered apron and the gooey egg that had landed on his shoe and covered his hands.

                “I-uh-hi.” He managed to say. Phil smiled warmly back at him. PJ still stood to side, looking awkward and unsure.

                “Sir, I haven’t seen you down here for quite some time. Can we get you something?” PJ crossed his arms and tried to look professional.

                Phil answered him but didn’t remove his eyes from Dan’s as he spoke. “You haven’t seen me because Dan’s taken so well care of me.”

                “Right. Okay. Well I’ll let him get anything you need sir.” PJ turned to his friend. “Dan if you need any help just feel free to ask one of us okay?”

                “Uh-huh.” Dan replied, still entranced by Phil’s stare. PJ finally walked away and the air around them relaxed at least a tiny bit.

                “So,” Phil continued, “would you like some help?”

                Dan finally reconnected with reality and shook himself free of Phil’s mental hold. “No, of course not. Go do your…paperwork, advisory duties and what not. I’m good, I’m fine.”

                Phil stepped forward and even though he was still a good arm’s length away Dan felt like everything was compressing around him. He stiffened as Phil reached a hand toward his face and used his thumb to wipe off whatever had been on his cheek. “You don’t look fine.” Phil laughed. “I’m not much of a cook but let me help you.”

                “But-”

                “Dan, I want to.” Phil whispered so that they couldn’t be heard by the kitchen staff that had slowed their work and was doing everything in their power to be quiet and swift. Dan had never seen how people acted around the prince’s advisor.

                “Okay. I guess if you really want to…” Dan waved PJ away who was peeking around a cooling rack to watch them curiously. “Could you start dicing tomatoes?”

                “Yes sir.” Phil teased, making a solute. Dan rolled his eyes, the comfortable feeling he was used to having around Phil slowly returning.

                “And make sure you dice them small. I don’t want the prince choking on a tomato.” Dan taunted.

                “Is that even possible?” Phil raised an eyebrow as he picked out a knife.

                “Probably not but I don’t want to risk it. Here.” Dan tossed a tomato over. By the time Phil realized something was being thrown to him the tomato was rolling across the floor. Dan burst out laughing and then quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. Several in the kitchen looked up timidly from their task. Dan slapped Phil’s arm after he’d retrieved the tomato and came back. “You’re going to get me in trouble!”

                “Me?! I didn’t do anything!” Phil casually stuck his finger in some of the splattered egg yolk and wiped it on Dan’s cheek.

Dan gasped in fake horror. “You did not just do that.”

                Phil waggled his eye brows. “I did though. What are you going to do about it?”

                Dan shook a finger at him. “I cook your food, remember. I can do anything. I. Want.”

                “Oh _really_.” Phil leaned down so that his lips nearly touched Dan’s ear. “Is that a threat?” He hissed. Goosebumps pricked along Dan’s neck and arms. He was enjoying this play. But he couldn’t help but notice the attention they were getting from the staff. Some were just nosy glances but there were a few glares among them.

                “I think we should finish the prince’s breakfast sooner rather than later.” Dan murmured.

                “Why?” Phil furrowed his eye brows and turned around to see what Dan was looking at. The spying onlookers looked away quickly. “Are you worried about them?”

                “I just don’t want any…never mind, it’s okay. Let’s just cook though okay?” Dan began cracking several eggs into a new pan, giving up on the over medium egg plan. Phil stepped in front of him though.

                “No, tell me. What don’t you want? If you don’t tell me then how am I supposed to keep from contributing?” He argued.

                “Rumors, Phil. I don’t want rumors to start.”

                “What kind of rumors?”

                “You’re bugging me.” Dan stated frankly.

Phil grinned and then finally began cutting his tomato. “I know. But you look kind of adorable when you’re angry.”

Dan’s hand slipped and the spatula was sent clattering to the floor. His cheeks blossomed pink. Had he really heard that right? Of course he’d heard it right, but…what?! “You can’t just say things like that!”

Phil chuckled beside him. He finished dicing the tomato and slid them in Dan’s direction. “Done. Next?”

 

By the time they’d finally managed to finish the meal Dan was sure he was going to hear a complaint from his ever silent boss. Phil had left after the meal was finished, promising to see him at lunch which he expected they were going to have together.

                Dan knocked and opened the door ever so carefully to the prince’s quarters. Head bent he placed the tray on the table. “Breakfast is here sir. I-“ He paused before finishing the sentence, worried that saying something else would only make things worse. He wasn’t supposed to say anything other than signal the arrival of the meal. “I apologize for the late breakfast.” Dan bowed and backed out of the doorway. He paused for a moment at the threshold though. There had been a sound…a breath…the sound someone makes when they’re about to say something and then choose not to. Dan waited just long enough to give the prince a second chance at saying something before quietly latching the handle.

 

At lunch Phil was more subdued than he had been while making breakfast. Usually he was the one to keep their conversation going with odd questions and funny stories. Instead though, he was pushing the food around his plate, only occasionally taking a bite. While Dan talked, Phil kept glancing from his plate up to Dan but he didn’t seem to be _here_. His thoughts were elsewhere entirely. His smile was weak and Dan could see that he was trying, he really was, but something was wrong.

                “Phil?” Dan called softly.

                “Yeah?” Phil replied, sitting a bit straighter.

                “Is something wrong? You’re acting weird.”

                “Nah, I’m fine. Just overwhelmed I guess.” Phil shrugged and shoved a bite of food in his mouth but there was something else there, something on the edge of tongue. If only Dan could drag it out of him.

                “You can talk to me you know.” Dan assured. “You were so happy this morning. What happened in between then?”

                Phil gave him a delicate smile. “You’re right, I can talk to you. I want to talk to you. I guess sometimes I’m just not very good with words.”

                “Just give it a shot. If you want to that is.”

                “I can try.” Phil nodded fervently. He set the plate aside and rested his elbows on his knees and looked at Dan intently. Dan decided maybe it was best for him to do the same, so he set his plate on the floor and prepared for whatever Phil was about to say. “Have you ever had to…lie?”

                “Lie?”

                “Yeah, but not a mean, cruel lie. I mean a lie that’s for the best.”

                “Like telling children that Santa exists?” Dan raised an eyebrow.

                “Yeah! Exactly.”

                “Yeah, I have to do that with Alden and Anna all the time I guess.” Dan admitted. “Like with our dad. I don’t want to tell them that he left because he’s a worthless coward. So I kind of lie about the person he really is.”

                “And that’s for the best. I agree. If they ever found out who your father really was they might be angry at you but you did it for their own good so it was okay.”

                “Right…” Dan said hesitantly, hoping he was following Phil’s words. But Phil didn’t continue. He only stared at Dan expectantly. “Is that it?”

                “Yeah. I just needed to confirm something I guess.”

                “And you’re okay now?” Dan asked skeptically.

                “I’ll be fine. Thank you. Let’s finish eating.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm, first kiss happens as well as some kitchen drama

Phil didn’t go back to his cheerful self after that day. Dan couldn’t put a finger on it but something was just…off. At the same time things had never been better. Phil came down randomly to help Dan cook meals. Dan worried about the rumors that had started but he enjoyed having Phil down in the kitchen with him so much that he couldn’t tell him to stop. He hoped that everyone would just keep ignoring him like they usually did but eventually PJ confronted him.

                “Hey Dan, how’s it going?” PJ asked, watching carefully as his friend rolled out a piece of dough.

                Dan looked at him brightly. There was almost a constant smile on his face now. “I’m great. You?”

                “Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” PJ answered distractedly. “Um, I want to ask you something.”

                “Okay…” Dan said suspiciously.

                “The prince’s advisor, he’s been coming down here a lot.”

                “Yeah, so?”

                “So? SO? There are rumors Dan. I don’t know what your game is but this is a really bad idea.”

                “Game? There’s no game PJ.” Dan stopped rolling to turn to his friend. “What could people possibly be thinking?”

                “What a _ren’t_ they thinking is the question. There’s obviously something more than friendship between you two. Some think you’re getting extra money on the side or that Phil’s just using your pretty face as a fuck toy.”

                “As his _what_?” Dan was abashed.             

                “Come on Dan. I know you’re not that naïve. We’re commoners, he’s probably got three more slaves at home. Why would he have any interest in you other than for sex.”

                “You have got to be kidding me.” Dan laughed sharply, pacing a few strides away. “It’s never been like that. You’re right. There’s an interest. And so far that’s it. We haven’t done anything. Nothing at all!”

                PJ lowered his voice, glancing around for listening ears. “That’s not all Dan. Other’s even think you’re getting buddy buddy with him to get to the prince.”

                Dan was aware of how passionate he was getting but he honestly didn’t care at this point. “I haven’t even considered something like that PJ!” He gestured wildly

                “I know, I know you wouldn’t. But they don’t know you.” PJ indicated toward the group behind them.

                Dan crossed his arms. “They’ve never even spoken to me. I really don’t give a fuck what they think.”

                “Maybe not but rumors are rumors and they’re known for spreading.” PJ shook his finger at Dan before walking back to the others.

 

Dan practically threw the tray onto the table beside Phil. Phil squealed and jumped, dropping his book on the floor. By the time he’d realized what the noise came from Dan was walking away from him, pacing like a caged tiger. Phil got to his feet immediately.

                “Whoa, what’s going on? What happened?” Dan whirled around. He opened his mouth to speak but he was so frustrated that the only thing that came out was an angry grumble. Hands grabbed his forearm and pinned them to his side. “Dan, look at me. What’s going on?”

                After a few deep breathes Dan finally looked at Phil. His eyes were full of concern and worry and Dan felt the sudden urge to just kiss that look off his face. His body reacted to the thought before his mind could dictate whether it was appropriate or not. He shot forward and smashed his lips against Phil’s in a rough needy kiss. Phil yelped, providing Dan the opportunity to quickly introduce his tongue to the other’s mouth. In his shock Phil released his hold on Dan’s arms. Dan grabbed Phil’s shirt and tugged him closer, sliding his other hand up through the man’s hair. Phil was forced to decide at that point what he was going to do and he decided on pushing back against Dan, drawing them as close together as possible. He gasped for air in between fierce kisses. It wasn’t enough but neither wanted to stop. Phil took control of the situation when he moved from Dan’s lips to his neck, biting and sucking harshly at the soft skin. Dan moaned with pleasure at the sensation, clutching desperately to the other’s shirt. His body screamed at him to rip off the fabric, to get to what his emotions were driving him to want. Phil groaned against his pulse, his finger tips teasing Dan’s stomach under his shirt. He rested his forehead on the man’s shoulder as they’re hands ventured across skin. Phil ground himself against Dan once, causing them both to moan gratefully.

                “Dan,” Phil said hoarsely, pulling away briefly from him. Dan didn’t respond. He only forced his lips upon Phil’s again, trying to get him to keep going. “Dan.” Phil repeated, more sternly this time and pulled away, holding Dan at arms length. They stared at one other breathlessly.

                “What is it?” Dan asked once he’d caught his breath for the most part.

                “What is this about? Don’t get me wrong, it was…incredible, but why so suddeny?” Phil asked, brushing Dan’s hair to the side and stroking his cheek.

                Feeling suddenly ridiculous and insecure Dan’s eyes flickered away from Phil’s intent ones. “I just…in the kitchen…people think I’m…” Tears began wetting his eyes at the realization of how he was viewed, the kind of person people would think he was.

                “They think you’re what?” Phil encouraged, stroking Dan’s cheek with his thumb.

                “They think I’m using you to get to your money or that you only want me as your fuck boy. Some people think I’m trying to get to prince through you! And then I came up here and you look all like _that_ ,” he gestured toward all of Phil, “I just wanted to prove that it’s not true!” Dan brushed away the tears that started to fall, angry with himself for being so pathetic.

                “Prove that to who Dan? You can’t be trying to prove that to everyone else because no one else is here.”

                “Me then, I guess. I’m trying to prove it to myself.” Dan wiped his nose on the back of his hand and took a deep breath. How was it that Phil could think so rationally right now? Whenever Dan was a mess Phil was there to be this sturdy safe rock for him to cling to.

                “Okay then.” Phil said calmly, letting his hand slide back down to his side. “Getting me to take you to bed isn’t going to prove anything to you, me, or the people out there.” He laughed, shaking his head and drawing Dan in for an embrace. Dan rubbed his face into the man’s shoulder.

                “It’s not like that was my goal. You’re just one hell of a good kisser.”

                Phil chuckled. “You didn’t exactly make it easy to pull away.”

                “I really, really didn’t want you to stop.” Dan pulled away and wiped the last of his tears away.

                “Maybe one day we won’t but I didn’t think it was a smart move in your current state. And anyway, you’re already going to have a heck of a time hiding these.” Phil ran a finger over the bruises appearing along Dan’s jaw and collarbone.

               Dan reached up and touched them for himself. “Are you serious?” In response Phil only laughed. “It’s not funny! I can’t exactly wear a turtle neck when it’s warm outside let alone the fact that the palace wouldn’t let me!” Dan buried his face into his hands and Phil pulled him into his chest. Dan groaned helplessly against him and Phil couldn’t help but place a light kiss on one of the bruises. Dan gasped and pushed him away.

             Phil grinned and raised an eyebrow. “Someone’s sensitive.”

             “If you hadn’t pushed me away then maybe you would have found out just _how_ sensitive.” Dan teased. And with that he spun around and headed for the stairs.

            “You’re cruel.” Phil yelled after him.

 

“Daniel Howell!”

                Dan swallowed at the sound of his mother’s demanding voice. He’d tried to hide the bruises with the cheap makeup his little sister had used for dress up but obviously it hadn’t done that good of a job.

                “Y-yes?” He turned around slowly. She was standing there, hands on her hips and eyes narrowed.

                “You know what. What is that?” She pointed in the general direction of his neck.

                “Come on mum, I’m twenty years old.”

                “You very well may be but you’re still my son, you still live under my roof, and I need to make sure you are being wise and safe.”

                “Mum! I really don’t need a lecture on safe sex.” Dan didn’t want to point out that he paid for most of the things in this house.

                His mother lowered her voice. “I don’t necessarily mean physically Dan.”

                Dan furrowed his eyebrows. “Then what could you mean?”

                “I mean that if the person that did this to you is who I think it is then there could be…problems. Social issues. Now I know it’s not fair but nonetheless you need to be prepared for the kind of treatment you would be given.”

                Dan’s posture relaxed. “I know. I’ve already-well-yeah.”

                “So you know then.” His mother nodded sadly. “It’s the way the world is. And it has to be up to you whether it’s worth it or not.”

                Dan didn’t know what to say to that. What did she mean worth it? How could it not be worth it? If he managed to find someone that would stay with him for life, someone that he could…love forever, someone that wouldn’t leave him like his father had to his mother then how could it not be worth it?

 

Dan did his best to prepare himself for the next day at work. There was simply no way around hiding the marks on his neck. If it wasn’t for the fact that they would only make people all the more certain about their assumptions then Dan would have felt proud to wear proof that someone of Phil’s position did in fact want him. But as it was, the looks he got when he walked into the kitchen were not of jealousy or surprise, but of hate and disgust. One woman even scoffed as he walked past her to his station. On the outside, Dan stood taller and ignored her. On the inside, he wanted to disappear forever. _They don’t matter, you don’t even know them,_ Dan told himself as he set up his station.

                Phil didn’t come down to help with breakfast that morning. Not that Dan expected him to but he didn’t realize how much he hated being apart from Phil now until he was with him again. In Phil’s presence that afternoon, he could breathe again.

                “I keep meaning to ask you if you play the piano.” Dan asked, pointing at the beautiful old piano along the opposite wall of the library.

                “No, not me. I should know, my parents are disappointed that I didn’t learn but it just wasn’t my thing. Do you?”

                “Not technically. I can play a song or two but that’s it.”

                “Really?” Phil’s eyes widened. “Play for me!”

                “No!” Dan whined, feeling uncomfortable. He hadn’t played in so long he was worried he’d just make a fool of himself.

                “Oh, please, please, _please_.” Phil griped, holding his hands in front of him like a beggar on the street. Dan continued shaking his head, a smile plastered on his face. “Aw come on, I think my eyes are pretty irresistibly puppy like right now. How are you not giving in?”

                “Cause I refuse to look at you.”

                “Ah, well then I’ll fix that.” Phil said in a teasingly threatening voice.

                Dan covered his eyes with his hands and held them there as firmly as he could, squealing when Phil got up and tried to pry them off his face. He burst into a fit of laughter, thrashing and pulling away and standing from his chair.

“Mmmm. I’ll have to use other methods.” Phil tapped at his chin.

Dan groaned, still hiding behind his hands. He felt someone walk behind him. “What are you doing? Phil?” Before he could turn, a hand wrapped around his waist and he shrieked in surprise when the felt something warm and a tad wet press against his neck. He jerked away but Phil was holding onto him firmly and buried his face in Dan’s neck. “Not fair!” Phil latched onto a sensitive bit of skin and Dan couldn’t help the gasp that escaped his mouth.

Someone cleared their throat behind them and they both froze. Phil stepped away quickly, padding down his hair and standing straight. Dan took a couple of steps away too and looked up.

“Oh, hi Peej. Uh, what are you…” Dan swallowed harshly, “…doing here.”

“Well…” PJ said awkwardly. “The king and queen have a special guest and we needed an extra hand in the kitchen so I was going to ask if you would mind but…”

Dan glanced back at Phil who had a look of absolute horror on his face. “Um, Phil, sir, could I be excused to aid in the kitchen?”

“Right, yes, of course. Thank you. Did you say that there’s a special guest for the king and queen?”

“Yes. I figured you knew about it sir.”

Dan grabbed their dirty plates and hurried down the steps ahead of PJ. Once they were walking down the hall much to Dan’s dismay PJ spoke. “You can cut the ‘sir’ crap. You’re well screwed aren’t you? Come on Dan, you’re eating _lunch_ with him?!”

“So?”

“You’re insane. Absolutely insane. I just can’t believe you.”

“Believe what?” Dan said, clearly insulted. “You don’t honestly believe what everyone else is saying do you?”

“I don’t Dan. I really don’t. I don’t want to and I hate to put it this way but I just can’t imagine why he would be interested in you just for you. There’s something else going on here. Advisors of the prince don’t just fall for their servant boy!”

“Well, we both like each other very much. In fact I…I may even love him.” Dan stated proudly. PJ stopped dead in his tracks, grabbing Dan’s arm and yanking him around. “Hey!” Dan ripped his arm back.

For a second PJ just stared at him, searching his face. “You really believe that he could love you too, don’t you? You really aren’t in this for any other reason than you think he loves you. And I know you Dan, you’re not a great actor so this man must have you wrapped around his little finger.”

When Dan spoke, he kept his tone even. Anger sparked under his skin. “You don’t know anything. And if you don’t believe me than I guess I’ll just have to accept that.”

“I’m just trying to protect you.” PJ said, his resolve faltering.

“I’m sure you are but I don’t need you to protect me. I just need you to be there for me, to believe me.” Dan pleaded.

PJ sighed, looking away and not saying anything for a several moments. “I just can’t. I’m sorry.”

“Okay then.” Dan said simply. Then he turned around and began walking back down the wall, a simmering pain just below his surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone reading this happens to do art...iwouldreallyreallyreallylikenothingmorethanforsomeonetodoartformyfics!! Anyone? Pretty please? Also if anyone's interested my tumblr is phandictioned.tumblr.com If you ever have any ideas, whether for this fic, or future ones, please send me a message there :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First smut of the story i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the short list of people that know Phils true identity for future reference
> 
> King and Queen (obvs)  
> The driver (mentioned in this chapter and later)  
> Sandi (Dans boss)  
> 

The following morning while Dan was preparing breakfast he received a note from someone apparently sent by Phil. He read it, smiling excitedly at its words.

                _Pack a light lunch. We’re going on a picnic today. Come earlier than usual if you can._

_Phil_

After delivering the prince’s breakfast he packed a veggie salad and some chocolate covered strawberries for lunch. He was finished by eleven and made his way up to the library as quickly as possible. Phil was sitting at his desk when Dan got there. He slapped a hand on the wood of the desk. “Well I’m ready, let’s go then! Although, don’t you think October is kind of a weird time of year to go on a picnic?”

                Phil smiled up at him, standing from his chair. “Nah, we’ll be fine. Have you ever been on a picnic?”

                “Nope. Where are we going?” Dan skipped towards the stair case. “I didn’t think you were even allowed to leave this place to be honest.” He laughed.

                “Occasionally.” Phil admitted. “I just so happen to need a break from my work every once in a while. And all you need to know about the place we’re going is that it’s beautiful and that I am the only one allowed to go up to it.”

                Dan raised an eyebrow. “Really?” He said disbelievingly.

                “Really.”

                “This is just getting better and better.”

                Phil came closer, holding a finger to his lips and whispering a few inches from Dan. “We have to be quiet though.”

                “Wait a minute…you _are_ allowed to leave, aren’t you?”

                Phil stepped back, grinning dramatically. “Of course.” But he didn’t sound too sure and Dan gave him a skeptical look. “Stop looking at me like that, come on.”

                They walked soundlessly down the hallways and out the palace’s front entrance. A sleek black sedan waited there. Phil jogged up to the driver’s window while Dan waited patiently on the other side holding a blanket and the lunch bag. The man in the front seat quickly stepped out of the car and bowed. Phil spoke quickly and quietly to him.

                “Yes of course your-”

                Phil interrupted him. “Sir, you can just call me sir.”

                “R-right. I’ll take you there immediately…sir.” The driver said leerily. Perhaps he didn’t feel the prince’s advisor deserved that much respect. Phil signaled Dan to get into the back seat.

                “Off we go.” He said once they were both in with the doors closed.

 

“Where on earth are we going? This looks kind of sketchy to be honest.” Dan peered intently out the window. They were on a dirt road somewhere behind the palace passing by small random patches of tall old trees. Mostly though the green land just went on and on. Behind them you could still see the rose red points of the palace.

                “It doesn’t have a name. It’s just a place.”

                “Right. Well, if you’re going to kill me and burry me under a tree please let me call my mom first.”

                Phil pushed at Dan’s shoulder playfully. “Stop. We’re almost there. See that big tree up there?” He pointed to the top of a hill where a tall tree did indeed stand. “That’s where we are going.”

                Ten minutes later they reached the last of the dirt road. The driver stopped and turned off the engine. Without a word Phil got out of the car with the packed lunch and blanket. Dan followed, having to jog to keep up with him as the man started up the steep hill.

                “I don’t exactly have hiking shoes Phil.” Dan complained.

                “Don’t worry, it’s not far.” Phil stopped and held out his hand. Dan took it gratefully and let himself be half pulled up the incline. By the time they reached the top they were both breathing hard and bent over to catch their breath. Dan only had a second though because Phil was off again.

“Alrighty then.” He mumbled to himself and watched as Phil reached the tree they had seen from below and set everything down below it. “There’s the tree, now what’s the murder weapon?” Dan yelled after him.

“Hurry up will you! I’m hungry!” Phil called down to him.

Dan got to the thick blue blanket that Phil had already laid out and plopped down, laying down on his back. The silence and cleanness of the air around him seeped in and he took a deep breath, closing his eyes and listening to the sounds of Phil carefully removing everything from the pack. There was a slight breeze this high up and goosebumps pricked at his arms but he didn’t care. He hadn’t experienced something this peaceful in a very long time, maybe never. And he’d certainly never had the privilege of experiencing it with somebody. It made it all the more perfect.

He felt Phil crouch down, his knees popping with the movement. And then smiled when he felt the other lay beside him, resting his arm atop Dan’s and linking their fingers. Dan scooted a little closer and Phil turned his head to look at his closed eyes. “You haven’t even seen the view yet.” He whispered.

“Mmm, you’re right. It’s already so perfect though, how could it get better than this?” Dan forced his eyes open, making immediate eye contact with Phil’s as he was so close. _Close enough to kiss,_ thought Dan. Everything between them was still so new he was hesitant to lean forward the couple of inches to Phil’s lips. Biting his lip, he decided to just go for it. Phil returned it without hesitation. The kiss was feather light. Ghostly and almost nonexistent and still it was the most pure and beautiful thing he’d experienced. Eventually Phil pulled away and Dan pouted in disappointment.

“I really would like to show you the view.” He sat up and Dan followed suit with a resistant groan.

Dan looked out over the scene. He had never thought much about the scenery around the palace. It was outside of the city but not by much. Below the hill that they sat on and far out over the green scape stood the magnificent structure that held the king, queen, and prince. Until now Dan hadn’t realized just how massive the palace was. Inside, the only places he’d ever been was the kitchen, down a few halls to the prince’s quarters, and then to the library. Other than that, the building was a mystery to him. He would never walk into that building again without remembering how it looked right then though. Surrounding the palace everything was vast and empty and green. From the palace, you could follow the distant road that lead to the city. Far in the distance you could see the metal roofs glinting in the sun, the red brick walls, large squares of vegetable fields and the tall points of buildings. It looked so tiny from here. Dan could hardly believe he lived in one of those tin roofed houses.

“You like it?” Phil asked, staring at Dan expectantly.

“I’ve never seen anything like it. From here it looks like an entirely different city. I’ve never thought of it as being beautiful.” Dan said sadly, bringing to mind the state of his families shack and dirty neighborhood.

“Can you see where you live from here?” Phil asked curiously.

“If you look right down there to the right,” Dan pointed at the corner edge of the city where he knew his home stood near, “right around there.”

“Wow, you walk all that way to the palace each morning?” Phil said in surprise.

Dan laughed. “Yup. Bright and early too. How about you? Where do you live?”

“Me?” Phil pointed at his own chest as if he was shocked Dan would have to ask. “Oh, um, well, I guess, hold on.” He stumbled over his words nervously and Dan furrowed his brows, not understanding the sudden panic in the man’s voice. “I live really close to the palace…so…I guess…right there.” He pointed to a spot near the palace.

“Oh, you mean the big houses just a mile or so away from the palace gates? I walk through there every morning. Maybe I could stop by and we could walk there together.” Dan said excitedly.

“Yeah, well, I don’t think so.”

Dan was a little hurt by Phil’s directness. Perhaps he was embaressed to be seen with Dan in public after all. “Why not?” He said dejectedly.

“Well, I don’t walk, a car picks me up and I just...yeah, I don’t think it would be a good idea.”

Dan saw the guilty expression on Phil’s face but mistook it as embarrassment. He looked down at the ground dishearteningly, nodding knowingly. “I get it. I understand. It’s okay.”

Phil looked at Dan in confused astonishment. “What do you understand?”

“That it wouldn’t be good if you were seen walking down the street with someone like me. It makes sense though, don’t worry.” Dan tried to hide the pain that had filled his chest but Phil saw right through it.

“No, no Dan that’s not it at all. Oh my God no.” Phil pulled Dan into him, squeezing him tightly. “Please don’t think that. It has nothing to do with you. I promise.”

“You’re sure?” Dan gazed up at Phil, looking for the evidence in his eyes. There was nothing there that suggested Phil was embaressed with Dan around but then what was wrong?

“Of course I’m sure. I would show my face anywhere with you beside me.”

 Dan sighed in relief. “Thank you.”

“Are you sure you believe me?” Phil asked tentatively. Dan nodded against his chest. “I don’t believe that you believe me.”

“I do, I do believe you.”

“Nah, I think I need proof.” Phil smiled in Dan’s hair and his breath tickled his scalp.

“What kind of proof?” Dan asked suggestively.

“I’ll leave that up to you.” Phil kissed the top of his head gently and then his forehead, cheek, and finally a lingering kiss on his lips. He was going to leave it at that but Dan held firmly onto his hand to keep him from moving. Phil hummed appreciatively against his mouth, running his tongue along Dan’s lips to ask for entrance. Dan let him in without qualm. Instead he contributed into deepening the kiss by sliding his hand up Phil’s back and pulling at his hair. Phil’s mouth opened as he released a responsive gasp. Dan gained confidence and bravely skimmed his fingertips over the skin of Phil’s stomach. The touch made Phil catch his breath and Dan grinned.

“If you’re going to touch me, then touch me. Don’t tease.” Phil said in a gravely authoritative tone.

Dan ignored him, slowly skating his hands upward until he had grazed over one of Phil’s nipples and over his chest. Phil grabbed Dan’s wrist overtop of his shirt and held it there firmly. “Nuh-uh,” he warned as he continued to kiss Dan.

Again, Dan ignored him, finding this little game quite amusing. He let Phil hold his hand captive for a while longer. Eventually though the man’s hand loosened and Dan started down over his chest and abdomen again. Phil grabbed his wrist again, chuckling. Dan placed his other hand on the button of Phil’s jeans and quickly undid it. Taken by surprise and unable to react in time Phil gasped when Dan grabbed him through his underwear. Dan was content with the reaction and prepared to end his game there and pull away but the man instead pulled away from and kiss and to gaze back at him with a needfulness Dan hadn’t seen in him. Now he was the one with no time react as Phil slammed their lips back together and pulled Dan tightly against his chest as he swiftly lowered them to the blanket.

In seconds Dan was on his back, one arm pinned to the ground at his side as Phil kneeled over him. There were lips on his neck, hands under his shirt and a knee pressing against his rising erection. His breath quickened at the variety of sensations. His mind couldn’t keep up with all Phil was doing. He exposed his neck further, inviting the other to bite and suck more readily. His hips bucked involuntarily against Phil’s knee and he moaned Dan’s name, lowering himself to lay more fully onto him. The weight against him made Dan more able to get friction and he arched his back, whining, his body begging for more.

Phil must have understood because his hand flicked the button off Dan’s jeans. “Can I take this off?” He said breathlessly into Dan’s neck.

“Please.” Dan begged. Phil wasted no time in sitting back to pull off the tight jeans. He bent back over to begin kissing Dan again but a hand pressed against his chest. “Yours too.” Dan insisted. As soon as the clothing was thrown aside Phil settled back over Dan, grinding against him without a seconds hesitation. The new-found closeness finally brought satisfaction to Dan’s growing need and he moaned gratefully, continuously bucking in time with Phil’s movements.

A warmth spread through Dan’s body and he realized he was going to reach his climax all too soon. In his pants, on a hill, with the prince’s advisor.

“Dan,” Phil murmured as a warning. Dan nodded fervently to let him know he was in the same condition. He held onto Phil fixedly and focused on their movements. Phil’s hips jerked against his unrhythmically and moments later their breaths caught, their moments slowed. Phil collapsed onto his elbows on either side of Dan, resting his forehead against his collarbone. They didn’t say anything as the intensity came down and they caught their breath.

It didn’t take long for the slight breeze rolling over their exposed sweat coated skin to cool them. Dan shivered and the feeling seemed to awaken them both again. Phil maneuvered from Dan carefully and slid beside him onto his side.

“Did you really just make me come in my pants?”

Phil covered his face with the blanket and chuckled softly.

“Well, it may be the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” He scooted closer to Phil, trying to ignore the wet sticky feeling in his underwear. Phil drew him in close, nuzzling into his neck.

“Dan, I’m falling more in love with you every day.”

It took a moment for the words to make it from his ears to his heart. A strong wave of emotion coursed through his veins. A feeling of overwhelming joy and comfort and ecstasy. He curled himself as close to Phil as he could get, his fingers playing with the sleeves of the man’s shirt. He closed his eyes and wrapped himself in the warm feeling you only get from being this close to another person. He didn’t have to wonder if he felt the same way towards Phil. The feeling had been there for a while. Just as Phil had said, the feeling intensified with every moment Dan spent with Phil.

Dan whispered the truth against the man’s chest. “I love you more than I could possibly imagine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here it goes....I can take it, just tell me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffiness and angst. Angst? Is this considered angst??? Idk rly wat this is tbh

Two days had passed since the picnic atop the hill behind the palace. Dan was lying in the bed he shared with Alden. He was having a harder time than usual getting out of bed for work. Winter was beginning to settle in and when you lived where Dan did, you had to mentally prepare for a severely unpleasant few months. The few windows they had leaked air constantly, not that they had a source of warm air to keep _in_. Their sheets and blankets were far beyond worn thin. And besides that their home was made mostly of concrete. In other words, Dan was freezing and he was shivering even under his pile of blankets.

                With a frustrated grunt, he forced himself to get out of bed and shakily pull on his palace clothing. Walking to work made his body temperature rise a little but even still he walked with his arms tightly wrapped around his body. There was even a slight breeze that whipped his hair around constantly. By the time he made it inside the palace his throat was painfully dry and he was chilled to the bone. He guzzled water but he coughed nonetheless. Every minute that passed by as Dan prepared the prince’s breakfast he felt worse and worse. His nose was stuffy, his eyes watery.

                He managed to make it through the day, though Phil didn’t see through his attempts to be energetic as usual. He was instructed to go home and get some rest. He did just that and told himself constantly, _I’m not getting sick, I’m not getting sick. Sandi won’t be happy if I have to call in sick._

He knew the second his eyes opened the next morning though that he was ill. Thankfully he could still move around. His head may have felt foggy and there was an annoying buzzing sound in his ears but he could still work. He’d make sure his hands were well washed. He certainly didn’t want to be the reason the prince or Phil got sick.

It took him a lot longer than usual to get to work. His body was slow to respond and the cold made him stiff. When he got to the palace, he had only ten minutes before the prince was expecting his meal. Sandi was infuriated. Dan tried to explain that he wasn’t feeling well and that the frigid weather had made it more difficult to get here but she was having none of it.

“Just make something simple and hurry up!”

Dan couldn’t help it, the meal was late by at least twenty minutes. He didn’t want to take the time to write a note so he took a chance and apologized to the prince as he set down the tray whilst trying to ignore the desperate need to wipe his nose until he stepped outside of the room.

                When lunch came around he had to drag himself up the stairs to the library. His heart anticipated seeing Phil but his body and facial expressions couldn’t express any of that.

                “Oh my goodness Dan you look horrible.” Phil commented, getting up from seat quickly to take the tray.

                “It’s nothing, don’t worry. I think I have allergies or something.”

                “Allergies in October? You have a cold Dan. Here, lay down, rest for a while okay?” Phil placed a hand gently on either side of his shoulders and lead him towards a chair.

                Dan shook his head even as he allowed Phil to direct him. “I have to go start the prince’s dinner.”

                “It’s only twelve-thirty. You like you’re on drugs right now.”

                Dan finally gained enough strength to stop his feet. “No, no. I need to go put the turkey in the oven. After I do that I’ll rest okay?” With every word Dan was mumbling worse and worse.

                “A turkey?” Phil questioned.

                “Yeah…” Dan’s voice drifted away with each syllable. “They said…we have to use it…so expect to be having…turkey sandwiches for the next…few days.”

                “Were you late this morning because of being sick?” Phil questioned, worry evident in his tone.

                Dan’s eyes widened and he suddenly straightened, panic making his heart thud hard. “I’m sorry! I tried! Is the prince mad? He’s probably infuriated. Oh my God I’m going to get fired.” Dan buried his face into his hands.

                “No, Dan, he wasn’t mad at all. Stop that. You’re fine. You’re not getting fired.” Phil rubbed his back comfortingly.

                “Are you sure?” Dan squeaked, his voice tight with the effort of holding back a fit of coughs. Seconds later and he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He pulled away from Phil to cough violently into his hand. “Fuck. I am so sorry.” He had just about hacked all over the fucking prince’s advisor.

                “You need to lay down. Or rather, you need to go home. Let someone else make dinner okay?” Phil suggested.

                Why wasn’t Phil angry with him? Dan felt as though Phil needed to be angry with him. “I can’t let anyone else make dinner! Only I’m allowed to! And why are you being so nice?!” Dan yelled at him, immediately feeling guilty. “I’m sorry, I just…I can’t lose this job. Anna’s gained weight since I started working here because she can eat more and my mom is smiling all the time and Sandi was so pissed off at me this morning I thought she was going to send me home right then and there.”

                “People get sick Dan, you won’t get fired. I won’t let that happen.” Phil approached him again, carefully laying a hand on his arm.

                “Do you really have a say in that?” Dan wondered. Well of course Phil might have a say in that. Besides the royal family themselves he was the most important person in this palace.

                Phil smiled kindly. “Yeah, I do a little bit. Just trust me. Go home, get some sleep, that way you can feel better and come back tomorrow. If I have to cook the prince’s dinner tonight then I will.”

                “You?” Dan raised an eyebrow.

                “Hey, don’t look at me like that. I can work a stove.” Phil smiled and leaned down to place a kiss on Dan’s forehead. Dan shoved at his chest.

                “No! I don’t want you getting sick too!”

                Phil kissed him sloppily on the cheek one more time before waving him off. “See you tomorrow.”

 

Dan removed the thermometer from his mouth and handed it to his mother who was sitting on the end of his bed.

                She looked at it and shook her from side to side slowly. “You’re not going to work today Daniel.”

                “I have to mum.”

                “Nope. I can’t let you. You have a high fever and you look like death. How are you feeling right now?” She asked.

                Dan didn’t want to tell her that it felt like he’d been ran over by a horse. A horse pulling a carriage, full of lead. He was trying to hide the fact that his entire body felt on fire while his bones felt as though they were soaking in ice water. His heart wasn’t so much as beating fast as it was thumping violently against his chest, as if demanding to be let out.

                “Let me call whoever it is you need to. I’ll let them know you won’t be coming in today, or tomorrow either by the way you look.”

                “I can do it. I can call.” Dan maneuvered the blankets off of himself and endeavored to stand. He quickly realized that it was going to take far more effort than he thought to get to his feet. He stared at the floor, trying to prepare himself. His mother’s hand rested on his shoulder.

                “Let me do it okay? Just go back to bed. If you need anything, call for me. Alden can sleep with Anna and I tonight.”

                Dan only nodded, slinging his feet back onto the bed and carefully pulling up the many layers of blankets. His eyes were closed and mind drifting before his head even hit the pillow.

 

Dan woke up with a start, breathing hard and clutching the blanket in a panic. A fit of harsh coughs burst from his throat and he sat bolt upright, clutching at his throat. It took him a moment to remember that no, he was not late for work, he didn’t have to do anything today. He only had to sleep…He laid back down on the bed, too exhausted to bother with the blankets or to take a sip of water to soothe his aching throat and let his heavy lids close again. _Phil…Phil will worry when he doesn’t see me today. I should have made sure I had a way to contact him…_

The next time Dan woke his mother was walking quietly into the room. She saw he was awake and smiled at him. “I was trying to be quiet, I’m sorry. I brought you some tea.”

                He sat up carefully, leaning his back against the concrete wall. The cold seeped into him, made him tremble. He reached out for the warm cup gratefully. “Thank you.” He said hoarsely, eagerly taking a sip. The liquid was at the perfect drinking temperature, something his mom was somehow able to accomplish every time. The heat felt healing on his raw throat but not in his empty stomach. “Do we something to eat?”

                “I can grab you some cheese and crackers.”

                “Perfect.” Dan’s head felt heavy and he let it fall against the wall. He was so tired…he could barely keep his eyes open. He was just about to fall asleep again when he was forced awake by the coughing again. He almost dropped the tea to the ground and quickly set it down until the fit was over. In moment’s he was slunk awkwardly against the wall and drifting off once again.

 

Dan was no better the next day, or even the day after that. He was constantly freezing. The snow that had falling for the last several hours wasn’t helping. His family had sacrificed as many blankets as they could allow for his sake. But last night when he’d had to leave his room to go to the bathroom he saw Anna shivering in between Alden and his mother. He’d insisted the next morning that they take back their blankets. Dan had never felt so exhausted and useless in his life. His mind was fuzzy, he couldn’t think. He couldn’t even think about what not coming to work these three days could mean for his job. The only time he was awake was when his mother was encouraging him to eat or drink. Or when the horrendous coughing choked him awake.

                Currently he lay motionless, his arm slung off the side because he had thought about grabbing a few crackers to settle his stomach and the energy it took to even imagine himself moving was too much. The house was silent. Alden and Anna were outside playing in the snow. His mother was likely sitting in the living room.

                There was a knock at the door and Dan flinched at the sudden sound. No one knocked on their door…no one visited them. Who could that possibly be? He certainly couldn’t get up to answer but thankfully his mother was in the living room. She stopped in the doorway of the bedroom to look anxiously at Dan.

                “Who could that be?” She said, fear edging her tone.

                “I’m not sure. Be careful.” He warned, his hoarse voice causing him into more coughing. Having unexpected company in the neighborhood they lived in was rarely a good thing. He watched her tentatively creak open the wooden door. It was slanted because only one of the hinges worked. It certainly wouldn’t stop anyone from barging in.

                “Oh, hello. Can I help you?” She spoke through the small opening she allowed the door to be at. It was a man’s voice. Dan tensed. “Well, he’s not exactly in any condition to see anyone. I’m sorry.” More speaking from the other person. His mother looked back at him questioningly before returning her attention to the stranger. “Hold on a second okay?” She closed the door and hurried over to Dan who was using every ounce of his energy to stay on alert. “Do you know someone by the name of Phil?”

                “Phil?” Dan said, a sudden rush of longing coursing through him. “Yes, yes, he’s here?” His mother nodded, watching him curiously. “I work for him, he’s, yes, please let him in.”

                “Is he…” His mother raised an eyebrow knowingly and Dan smiled, nodding.

                “He’s the one.”

                As she went back to let Phil in Dan tried to sit himself up so that he hopefully looked less like a corpse when Phil saw him.

                “Dan?” Phil’s familiar voice bounced off the concrete walls, somehow making the sharpness of the house seem soft and not so bad. The man appeared in the door way and Dan suddenly felt warm for the first time in days. His body slumped against the wall, relief flooding through him as if just having Phil here meant he was going to feel better. “Oh my god Dan.” The look of concern that came over Phil had Dan shaking his head before anything more could be said.

                “It looks worse than how I feel.”

                “Forgive me for not believing you.” Phil sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes inspecting every inch of Dan with concern.

                “What are you doing here? It’s not safe for someone like you to be out here.” Dan barely got the last words out before his coughing began again. He grabbed the rag beside him, covering his mouth as mucus gagged his throat.

                “I’m here to see you of course. For the first couple of days I wasn’t too worried. Sometimes it takes a while to get over a sickness and you looked so horrible that day but when you didn’t come today either…I was so scared Dan.” He reached up and pushed Dan’s hair off his forehead.

Dan groaned in embarrassment and turned his face away. His hair was greasy, he hadn’t taken a shower or even changed his clothes in three days. He most definitely looked like a corpse. “I don’t want you see me like this. I am so gross right now.”

“I don’t care.” Phil smiled, scooting closer and continuing to stroke Dan’s cheek, his arms. The light touches made Dan relax. He wanted to fall asleep again, just like this, with Phil’s fingers running over him. His limbs softened, his eye lids started to close. _Phil…He didn’t want to get Phil sick. Phil needed to leave._ The thoughts ran through his mind and he struggled to pull himself back out of the darkness again.

“You need to go.” His voice sounded almost nonexistent, like he was being strangled. He groaned as he felt another wave of coughing crawling up his throat. “I don’t want to get you sick. You need to go.”

“I can’t just leave you like this.” Phil whispered to him, caressing his hair gently.

“I’ll be up skipping by tomorrow. You’ll see. Just don’t fall for your servant boy between now and then.”

Phil chuckled, placing a warm kiss on Dan’s forehead. “I promise you that won’t happen. I love you so much. I’ll come back tomorrow to see how you’re doing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys are really liking this story please share by reblogging from my tumblr phandictioned.tumblr.com   
> Thank you alls much!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you guys have been so lovely and pleasant I thought I'd surprise you with two chapters today.

Phil’s POV

 

By the time the words had left Phil’s lips the boy lying on the bed before him was asleep. Dan was shivering violently. His coughing sounded excruciatingly painful to his obviously raw throat. He didn’t seem to be eating or drinking enough. Phil pulled the blankets up to Dan’s chin and tenderly caressed the boy’s wrist as he watched his labored breathing. He was not going to be better by tomorrow. In fact, Phil was more than a little worried after seeing him. Here in Dan’s house, if you could call it a house, the walls were all concrete. The windows were pointless. Even the door had gaps around all the edges. Phil was absolutely freezing just sitting here and he had on a winter coat. It was not the best environment for someone with an illness.

                Phil looked around the only room in the house. There were two queen sized beds in the single room. But there were four people living in the house. He had never seen anything like this. He had been forced to walk from the palace to Dan’s because when he told his driver where he wanted to go, the man refused. He didn’t think it was any place for the prince to be going and wanted no part in it. What he didn’t think was that Phil would find a way to get here no matter what. The state of the houses he passed were something he had never even imagine existed in his country let alone a few miles from his house.

                “Sir?” The middle-aged woman that let him into the house called to him from the doorway. She had to be Dan’s mother. They looked enough alike. The brown eyes, darker skin, curly brunette hair. They both had a gentleness about them too. It’s one the things that had attracted Phil to Dan in the first place.

                “I’ll be back.” He whispered to Dan, placing a ghostly kiss on the boy’s hand before quietly getting up and following the woman into the small living room.

                “Please, call me Phil.” Phil said as the woman looked at the ground sheepishly.

                “Someone of your position and you expect me to call you by your first name?” She finally looked up and made eye contact with him.

                “I do. I only go by sir in the palace, and even then I don’t like the title.”

                “Okay then, Phil it is. I’m Rose, I am Dan’s mother. You’re the one currently in a relationship with me son, are you not?”

                “Well, yes, I’d say so.” He was surprised by her bluntness, especially when just moments ago she had been so docile and nervous. It was just one more thing Phil had seen in Dan on multiple occasions.

                Rose nodded knowingly, pursing her lips. “He likes you Phil. He really, _really_ likes you. I would like you to know that as grateful as I am that you’ve brought us both money and happiness you scare me to death. Dan may not seem like it but he’s a very sensitive person. He’s the rock in our family. He forces himself to be strong even though it’s not something that necessarily comes easy to him. Treat him as such okay? Treat him delicately.”

                An explosion of guilt burned at Phil’s center. He rocked on his heels and smiled. “Rose, I love your son with every part of my being. I would do anything for him. You’re right, he tries to be strong all the time and that’s why we’ve connected the way we have. We can be strong for each other when the other is weak. I don’t plan on ever letting him go.”

                All of this was of course true. He didn’t want to lose Dan for any reason. And yet he had been holding a very important piece of information from him since the day they met.

 

Phil didn’t have to walk the entire way home. His driver found him about halfway to the palace, slamming on his brakes and throwing open the door. “Your highness! Get into the car please!” He scolded, not bothering with opening Phil’s door. Phil chuckled to himself before sliding into the back seat.

                “You worry too much. I was just fine.”

                “If the king and queen found out what you had done, oh boy.” Rob shook his head. “You better not make me tell them. ‘Oh yeah, by the way your majesty, I had to go pick up the prince from the middle of some god forsaken part of the city because he just _had_ to check on his servant boy!’ It’s not as though you have a hundred people at your fingertips that would love to deliver a message for the prince!”

                “Hey, I’m alive aren’t I? I wasn’t stripped, I wasn’t chased. Everything’s good, so unknot your panties and chill.”

                “You are the most unprincely prince. Sometimes I wish your parents would have disciplined you more.”

                “They disciplined me plenty. The difference is, I’m twenty-four years old now and can do and say what I want, how I want.” Phil shot back at the testy driver.

                Rob’s voice softened as he came down from his temper tantrum. In reality, he was much like an uncle for Phil. He’d grown up with him and since he was one of only a few that knew he was the prince he often got to hear Phil’s troubles and complaints. “Phil, have you even spoken to your parents about Dan?”

                Phil bristled at the idea. “No, of course not. Why should I?”

                “Why should you? Why s _hould_ you?” The man turned into the palaces long drive up. “They’re your parents Phil. They need to know. You two are getting quite…serious. Hell, have you told Dan who you are?” He threw his hands in the air.

                “No.” Phil said dejectedly. “I don’t know how. I don’t know when. I just don’t know. It’s difficult okay?” Phil’s voice quieted at his next words. “I don’t want to lose him.” The thought made him feel sick and he looked out the window, hoping the conversation would die away.

                “The longer you wait the worse it will be.”

                “I know.” Phil rubbed at his eyes and pulled at his hair. “You don’t need to remind me. I am quite aware of my current situation.”

                “Okay then. Fix it.” Rob said blatantly and put the car in park as they came up to the entrance.

 

Phil had been through the conversation a million times in his head. Each time it played out a little differently. Sometimes he pictured telling Dan the truth and imagined the boy easily understanding why he’d kept it a secret and they’d live happily ever after. Mostly though he saw Dan running away angry and hurt and never returning. What would Phil do if he never saw the boy again? He’d break. Dan is why he woke up every morning. Whether it was to see the shy, timid boy that came in morning and night to leave him meals or to talk with the funny, sarcastic, needy, desperate to please side of him at lunch. Dan made it easier to do paperwork and have boring political conversations with his parents.

                Since the boy had arrived in his life he’d spent more time laying on his bed groaning in irritation at the list of things he was supposed to be doing, at his cowardice lies, at the thought of being alone for the rest of his life, at whether or not he should show himself to the public. What would be the results if he did? What would his parents think when he told them he was in love with a commoner?

Now he lay there wondering how Dan was feeling right then. Was he okay? Was he feeling worse? Should Phil be there with him? Phil had been in shock at seeing how Dan had been living his entire life. And to be helping his mother raise his two siblings. Phil had never known his people were forced to live this way. The other day when Dan mentioned his sister finally gaining weight, Phil couldn’t imagine at that moment in what situation they had to be in order for that to be of concern. Maybe this was Phil’s punishment for being selfish all these years and staying in either his palace or in the main part of the city for an occasional coffee or stroll down the main street. Were his parents aware of the condition of these parts of the country? They certainly never talked about it.

Dan had already been down for three days. That had to have a detrimental effect on the family both emotionally and financially. Phil grabbed his phone and called down to his driver.

“Yes your highness?” The man said suspiciously.

“Rob, I need you to do me a favor.”

“Fantastic.” He said sarcastically.

“Go down to the grocery store and buy enough food for a week and delivery it to the Howell residents.”

“Phil…”

“Please just do it. I don’t think Dan will be able to return to work for several more days. They’re losing money.” Phil insisted.

“And do you plan on doing this for the rest of the country too? You can’t help everyone Phil. If you do this once, they will expect it again.”

“I know that I can’t help everyone right here, right now. But I can help them. Please.”

“Fine. But you owe me.”

 

The next day, Phil left to see Dan as soon as he had finished breakfast. The servant that had replaced Dan for the time being was an older woman. It had been a while since Phil had had a woman delivering his food. She did everything asked of her and didn’t seem to care at all about her restrictions. Her food was always good. Unfortunately, Phil just didn’t have much of an appetite the last couple of days. He didn’t want her to see how little he had eaten of each meal and hurt her feelings so he went to the effort of shoving it down the drain or putting it in the trash.

                Rob gave in to driving Phil to Dan’s house. He wasn’t exactly a willing party but he also didn’t want the prince walking down the streets and through alleys alone.

                “Thank you Rob.” Phil grinned as he exited the car.

                “Yeah, yeah.” Complained the man as he clasped his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

                Phil knocked lightly on the old creaky wooden door. If Dan was asleep he didn’t want to wake him. He rubbed at his arms as the frigid air set in. Rose answered quickly enough, holding the door open just enough to see half of her face and her long hair hanging over her shoulder. “Phil.” There was a tone of sadness in the way she said his name. She looked behind her and then opened the door. But she blocked the opening as if to not allow Phil entry. “Phil, you shouldn’t be here.”

                “Why? What’s wrong?”

                Rose looked around again, looking uncertain about her next words. “Look, we really appreciate the groceries yesterday. That was incredibly kind of you but, Dan…he’s…he’s not doing well. I don’t think he wants you to see him.”

                “Let me see him. I need to see him.”

                “I can’t, I’m sorry.”

                Phil pleaded with his eyes, gestured wildly. “You don’t understand, I can help him. I can take him somewhere for medical help if it’s that serious.”

                Rose stared at him for a moment longer, debating. “Okay.” She backed away from door and Phil entered, immediately heading toward the bedroom. He stopped abruptly in the door way. Dan was curled into the fetal position under a mound of blankets trembling violently. The rag he had been coughing in yesterday was against his mouth now as he choked into it. He sounded far worse than yesterday. He looked absolutely exhausted.  

                “Dan…” Phil said cautiously, stepping forward.

                “No.” Dan groaned, shaking his head. “You’re not supposed to be here.”

                “Dan, look at you. I’m going to take you to a doctor. I’m taking care of it.” Phil sat on the edge of the bed and started pulling the covers off and taking Dan’s hand.

                “Don’t get near me. What if I have some kind of deathly disease?” 

                “Well then I better make sure I get it so it will kill me too.” Phil stated flatly.

                “Don’t say things like that.” Dan pulled his hand away. Phil slid an arm under his neck and knees. “Don’t even think about it Phillip.” The boy made a feeble attempt at struggling away from him but gave up quickly. Phil could get him to the car. He passed by Rose in the living room.

                “I’m taking him to a doctor. The palace doctor.”

                “W-what?” She asked in surprise.

                “He’ll get the best care there. I’ll take care of everything. I’ll keep you updated and compensate you for everything you would be making if Dan was working.”

                “If you can make him better then that’s more than enough. Thank you, thank you so much.” Rose wiped at her eyes, stepping forward to squeeze Dan’s hand.

 

Dan groaned in his sleep the entire ride to the palace. Even Rob kept looking back to check on him. Phil kept a hand on the boy’s head, stroking the soft hair continuously. It was more of a comfort for himself than for Dan but it did seem to ease the younger as well. Phil had covered Dan with his own coat the second they got in the car and rubbed at his exposed arm with his free hand.

                “Please be okay, please, please be okay.” Phil mumbled to himself over and over. Every time Dan coughed panic spiked in Phil. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. “Rob, call ahead to the doctors. I want him to be seen immediately.”

                “Yes sir.” Rob said compliantly. In a matter of seconds, he was on the phone with someone in the palace.

                When they arrived, there was already someone out there waiting. “Dan, Dan can you wake up?” The boy shifted, groaning in an effort to raise his head. “I know, but we need to get you into the doctor. I’ll help you stand okay?” Phil lifted Dan from his lap and scooted from the car, turning to aid him immediately. The boy moved slowly and didn’t raise his head. He simply reached out, taking Phil’s waiting hand without hesitation. Phil got him to his feet but just as he seemed stable Dan wretched so violently he almost fell to his knees. Phil held him up by one arm as he vomited onto the dirt. “Hello! Will somebody help me here!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be gone this weekend so I'm uploading the chapter today instead. As well as a second chapter cause this one is kinda short. Buuuut that does mean you don't get to see another chapter till Wednesday.

Phil paced from one yellow tinted wall of the room to the other. Dan was lying on a hospital bed hooked up to fluids. A young doctor bent over him as she listened to his heart rate. Dan stared blankly at the wall, seemingly awake but not seeing or reacting in any way. For the moment, he seemed stable. His breathing evened out, his coughing halted. With each breath his throat made this painful constricted wheezing sound.

                “Okay,” the doctor sighed but didn’t sound as distraught as Phil expected. He stopped pacing and stared at her expectedly. “Pneumonia. In both lungs but he should fine in a few days after some medication and rest. Can I ask where he lives?”

                “The edge of town out west.”

                She nodded as if expecting that reply. “This is quite common in areas like that where there’s no heating and quite often more people than there should be living under the same roof.”

                “He shares a single room with his two siblings and mother.” Phil rubbed at his face, stress making him antsy.

                “I suggest letting them know immediately. That way they can disinfect and hopefully not catch the same cold that could also lead to pneumonia.”

                “I’ll do so immediately.” Phil pulled out his phone before the words had left his lips.

                “We’ll take care of him Phil. I’ll keep you updated okay?” She said kindly.

                “Thank you but I probably won’t leave this room more than I have to.”

 

Phil spent every moment in the room with Dan. His lunch was brought there and he didn’t even bother eating breakfast and quite often dinner. After the first two day’s there was still no improvement in Dan’s condition. The doctor kept telling him to give it time, that the infection had settled deep. Now he sat outside of the room, elbows on his knees trying not to scream. What if he didn’t get better? What if Phil never had to opportunity to tell Dan who he really was? What if he had to live alone and with this secret hanging over his head? There was the annual ball coming up and his parents would be expecting him to bring someone as a guest. Preferably a date but they thought he hadn’t been seeing anyone so they didn’t expect that. Phil had been trying to build up the guts to invite Dan. There was no one else he wanted to attend the event with. Of course, it also meant having to explain to his parents who this peasant boy was and how he’d fallen so madly in love with him. It would also be the best chance for Phil to explain to the boy that he’d been spending all his time with a prince. If Dan recovered, Phil decided, he would tell him the truth at the ball.

                “Sir?” Someone standing a few feet away called hesitantly to him.

                “What?” Phil said rather rudely, not even looking up from his lap. What could someone possibly want from him right now? He’d been getting his work done despite all of this. Couldn’t he be left alone for even a couple of days?

                The person cleared their throat awkwardly. “I’m PJ. I work in the kitchen. I just had a question about…about Dan.”

                Phil looked up from his hands to search the young man’s face. “Dan?”

                “Y-yes. You see, he’s a good friend of mine and I haven’t seen him a few days. I was just wondering if you knew where he was or why he hasn’t been at work.”

                Aw yes, PJ. Now Phil remembered. Dan had spoken of him and he had met him once in person. It Phil remembered right, him and Dan had recently had a falling out. Dan hadn’t said about what but just that he wasn’t sure if he could consider him a friend any longer.

                “PJ, right. We’ve met once.”

                “Yes sir.”

                “Dan is uh, he’s not going to be at work for a little while.”

                “Was he excused from the assignment?” PJ inquired tentatively.

                “No, of course not. He’s ill.” Phil had to clear his throat and look else ware just saying the words.

                PJ’s forehead creased.  “Ill? With a cold?”

                “Something like that.” Phil gave a weak smile.

                “Please tell me. I’ve been worried. We haven’t spoken in a while.” PJ’s gaze flickered to the ground guiltily.

                “He has pneumonia. And he’s not doing well.” Phil forced the words out. He watched as PJ’s face fell distraughtly.

                “Not doing well? What do you mean? Shouldn’t he be able to recover from it fairly quickly?”

                “Should, yes. But the infections in both lungs. It was settled in for a while before he got to see a doctor. He’s here actually. I brought him in.”

                “He’s being seen by a doctor here at the palace?” PJ exclaimed in surprise. Phil nodded. “Because you brought him here?”

                “Yes. I wanted to make sure he got the best care possible.”

                “Right.” PJ nodded. “Well, thank you. Could I see him possibly?”

                “Not right now. He’s hardly ever awake as it is. I’ll let you know as soon as you can see him. I promise.” Phil vowed.

                “Okay. Thanks again.” PJ searched his face curiously, looking for something there. Phil didn’t know what but the boy nodded before walking away.

 

Two more days passed. Phil was reading over a letter when he heard someone climbing the iron staircase of the library. The only person that ever came up here besides him was his meal deliverer so he watched for who would appear with hesitation. It was the doctor whose face appeared seconds later. She was out of breath but smiling wide. Phil stood and et her half way.

                “What is it?”

                “Dan is improving. He’s coherent and sitting up. I thought you would want to know immediately.”

                “Yes, of course. I’ll head there right now.”

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmm, bath smut

Dan’s POV

 

Dan was lifting a spoonful of tomato soup to his lips when Phil burst through the door, making him jump in surprise. When Phil halted in the door way neither said anything. They stared at one another for several moments before Phil lunged toward him. Dan had barely enough time to set his spoon down before arms wrapped around his body and squeezed. He laughed, embracing Phil back with his one free arm.

                “Oh my god you look so much better. Thank goodness, thank _goodness_. You weren’t improving and you looked so sick and I thought you weren’t going to make it and just, oh my god I love you so much.” Phil babbled.

                “I’m okay. I feel a hundred percent better. Maybe not quite…but still. You didn’t need to worry so much. I told you I’d be fine.”

                “Yeah but you didn’t see yourself. Dan, I thought you were going to die. I thought I’d never get to tell you…” A sob bobbed in Phil’s throat and Dan nuzzled his face into the man’s shoulder having missed the warmth of him.

                “Tell me what?”

                “Nothing. Just…how much I love you.”

                “I love you too.”  

                Phil finally pulled away but sat on the end of the bed and continued to watch Dan as he ate his soup, as if worshipping him. He was so happy but Dan still felt weak. Each time he lifted the spoon to his mouth he felt his returning energy dissipate quickly.

                The doctor came in a while later and explained that Dan should stay here until he felt one hundred percent, just in case the infection returned. Phil called Rose and updated her on her son’s condition. She was immensely grateful and couldn’t wait until she could see him.

                “I got a room set up for you to stay in until you’re well enough to return home.” Phil explained.

                “You mean here, in the palace?” Dan raised his eyebrows. Phil smiled, nodding. “You’re going to spoil me too much. I’m fine here.”

                “There is no way I’m letting you stay in this room for the next week. And besides, I thought that maybe, if you want...I could stay there with you.” Phil played with the corner of the bed sheet and avoided Dan’s eyes. “I mean…you probably shouldn’t be left alone and-”

                “Yes.” Dan said without hesitation. Phil looked at him in surprise. “I would love nothing more than for you to sleep with me. I mean sleep with me in the same bed that is.” Dan felt his cheeks flush and Phil smiled, grabbing his hand and kissing it lovingly.

 

By that evening, Dan was set up in his own palace room. His own room until he returned home of course. He’d been able to take a hot shower, lathering himself in the scents of lavender and eucalyptus. His skin had never been so incredibly soft and clean feeling. He couldn’t allow himself to get too comfortable. Laying snug under the covers in silk pajamas against Phil’s chest and watching the TV mounted on the wall made it very difficult to do that though. Dan hadn’t watched a movie since he was a small boy when his father had taken him as a treat. He watched the screen with great interest. It was an action packed story line and he wondered how it was possible to do all the stunts and dialogue.

                “Do you like it?” Phil asked, momentarily pausing his stroking fingers on Dan’s palm.

                “It’s very interesting.”

                “You watch it like you’ve never seen a movie before in your life.” Phil smiled above him.

                “I haven’t, not for a long time anyway.”

                “Really?” Phil craned his neck to look at Dan. “In that case, we have our week planned.”

                Dan chuckled, snuggling closer into Phil’s side. “I hope those plans include some video games too. We still haven’t done that you know.”

                “Yes! We need to do that too.”

                “You’re not endangering your job by spending all day with me?”

                Phil snorted. “Not at all. They can’t exactly fire me. I guess you could say I know too much.”

                “True.” Dan thought.

                “Hey, you want to see something really cool tomorrow?” Phil said excitedly.

                “Like what?”

                Phil leaned closer to his ear and whispered. “The prince’s room.”

                The hair on the back of Dan’s rose. Not just because Phil’s breath was tickling him but because the thought of seeing the prince’s quarters both intrigued and terrified him. “You wouldn’t get in trouble for that? What if he’s there?”

                “He won’t be, trust me. We won’t get in trouble.”

                “I don’t know…” Dan said suspiciously.

                “Come on,” Phil encouraged. “It would be a little reckless, but a lot of fun. I promise.”

 

The following afternoon Dan finally felt awake and rested enough to get to his feet. He was still extremely hesitant to go on this adventure, even if the prince’s advisor was leading it. He would surely be fired in an instant if they were caught. No questions asked. Phil said he’d take full responsibility but Dan didn’t exactly want that either.

They walked down the familiar hallway hand in hand, setting each foot down as carefully and quietly as they could. When they stood outside of the prince’s quarters Dan froze. “I don’t know Phil.” He started to turn back around, changing his mind abruptly but Phil wrapped a hand around his waist and tugged him forward as he opened the door and walked right in. Dan shrieked but didn’t resist. Before he knew it, they were inside and the door was closed behind them.

“Open your eyes Dan, it’s fine.” Phil chuckled. Dan hadn’t even realized he’d clasped his fingers tightly over his eyeballs. One hand at a time he let go and glanced around. He dropped his arms to his side and looked around in amazement. It was so strange to see more than the floor, table top, and sunshine that he was used to seeing.

“Whoa.” Dan said, paying attention to every detail. The first thing he noticed was the massive window responsible for the blinding sunlight. Next to it was the massive bed. The cover atop it had an extraordinary design and looked heavy enough to keep Dan and Alden warm just by itself. The entire room was larger than Dan’s house. There was a couch, a television mounted on the wall opposite with every video game console available below, multiple dressers, a door that Dan presumed lead to the closet and another door that must lead to the bathroom. Dan walked a few feet further in. He looked down as he stepped onto a soft, plushy rug that he couldn’t help but bend over and touch. Phil chuckled behind him, catching him when he stood straight again and got dizzy. “What do you think? Is it everything you imagined?”

Dan scoffed. “You can say that. It’s bigger than my entire house and garden combined. But I imagine he spends most of his time in here anyway.” He realized.

“Yeah, you can think of it as a big cage.”

“A cage he’s chosen to lock himself into.” Dan pointed out.

“True. You know, you should try out the bed.” Dan looked at him skeptically but Phil waved him on. “Go on, try it.” Dan inched forward until he was standing in front of the bed. Carefully, as if he were going to sit on glass vase, he sat on the edge of the bed. “Lay down.” Phil encouraged, coming to lay down beside him. Seeing as Phil was so comfortable doing this Dan gave in and let himself relax into the soft material. The mattress felt as though it was made for him. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“How have I ever slept without this.” He smiled, shimmying down further into the bed. Phil grabbed for his hand and they linked fingers. “If I don’t get up right now though, I’m never going to.”

“He’ll be gone all day, we don’t have to leave you know.” Phil said suggestively.

Dan snorted. “I am not making out on the prince’s comforter.”

“Oh really? I think I can convince you otherwise.” Phil flipped onto his side.

“Phillip, don’t even think about it.” Dan warned. But before he could object again Phil placed his lips solidly on Dan’s own. He only squealed in objection for a moment before his mind gave in and he kissed back. “That wasn’t very nice of you.” He said in between kisses. Phil moved so that he laid halfway onto Dan’s torso and deepened the kiss. A finger traced shapes along Dan’s jaw and he melted completely into the soft touches. Another hand worked its way into his hair, tugging gently. A moan escaped his lips and Phil pulled away to look down at him and smile.

“That’s what I was aiming for.” He admitted.

“If you aim for anything else we’re going to have a problem.” Dan gestured and Phil laughed.

“I definitely wouldn’t want to wear you out just after you’ve started getting your energy. Should we head back?”

“And watch more movies? Yes please.”

 

Dan was slowly getting better but the mornings were the worst. He had a difficult time getting up with his aching muscles. Sure, it didn’t help that Phil usually had his arms wrapped around his waist and pulled close. Actually, now that he thought about it that was probably the main reason he stayed in bed so long. Even still, his coughing was worse in the mornings and he often didn’t want to eat.

                After six days of living in the palace he thought it would be a good idea to get some fresh air. Phil was attending to some advisory duties and so Dan put on the man’s warm fluffy coat and headed out to the garden. The chilly air burned his throat but he pushed on, circling around the dried-up fountain, gazing up at the hill he and Phil had been on last week, strolling around some of the trees and bushes that stayed green year around. After a half hour of slow walking his tired legs had had enough. Once inside the warmth seeped back into his skin but it also started up his cough again.

                He tried to relax again, to burrow under the covers and drink hot tea but the cold had apparently been a bad idea for his healing throat. He couldn’t stop the coughs, choking on them like he had in the worst part of his illness. By the time Phil returned to the room Dan was worn out. His ribs were sore, his throat raw, his muscles tight.

                “You don’t look so good, what’s wrong?” Phil dropped his bag and came over immediately. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he looked Dan’s face up and down.

                “I thought going on a walk today would be a good idea. Turns out it wasn’t and I can’t stop coughing again.”

                “How about I run a bath? Maybe the steam will help?”

                “That actually sounds amazing.” Dan curled back up in  a ball and closed his lids until Phil called at him that the bath was ready. He dragged himself to the bathroom, the smell of bath salts and soap already calming him. He started removing his shirt, the stretch on his ribs making him wince.

                “Should I help you get undressed?” Phil raised his eyebrows suggestively. Dan rolled his eyes.

                “I think I can manage.”

                “Well I think you need help.” Phil took the shirt, tossing it over his shoulder and pulling Dan to him by the belt loops on his pants. “Especially since you insist on wearing those skinny jeans. You definitely can’t take these off by yourself.” Dan chuckled into the man’s shoulder, letting him undo the button and tug down on them roughly. “Foot up.” Dan raised his feet as Phil pulled the rest of the pants off along with the sock. “Next foot. Then there’s only _one_ more thing to remove.”

                “You’re horrible.” Dan said, while actually loving this side of Phil. “I’m still sick. How can you even be attracted to me right now.”

                “Ha! What a stupid thing to say. Of course I’m attracted to you.” He leaned in close to Dan’s neck, tickling him with his whisper. “You’re always beautiful. And if you’re not feeling well then I have to take care of you. All of you.” In one swift motion, he yanked down Dan’s underwear and threw them onto the rest of the clothes. He placed a ghostly kiss on Dan’s jaw, not missing the sharp breath he took in. “Get in.”

                Dan obeyed without pause, slipping first one leg, and then the other into the hot soapy water. There were so many bubbles that after he sunk slowly into the water the only thing visible was from his shoulders up. “I don’t think you used enough bubbles.” He laughed, leaning his head against the back of the massive palace tub.

                “I thought you would enjoy them.” Phil kneeled behind him and Dan opened one eye.

                “What are you doing?” He asked suspiciously.

                “None of your business.” Phil sing-sang.

                “I think it is.” Dan mocked his tone.

                “I was thinking you’d appreciate someone washing your hair for you.”

                “Oh. Well I was thinking that this is a rather large bath tub and I sure wish I could share it with somebody. Too bad there’s not a young, attractive, prince’s advisor around to convince.”

                “Excuse me?” Phil had just placed his hands in Dan’s hair and halted his movements. “One second.” Dan heard him stand and then there was the sound of clothes being hurriedly ripped off and thrown aside. He chuckled and sat upright to give Phil more room as he stepped into the bath. Phil sank into the water on the opposite side, sighing contently and stretching his legs out beside Dan’s.

                “Well look at that, I found one.” Dan grinned, resting a hand on Phil’s ankle.

                “Indeed you did. Now come over here so I can wash your hair.”

                Dan faked an annoyed groan and turned himself around. Phil’s hands worked into his hair, using a cup to pour the water carefully through the curly strands. They were quiet as Phil worked the shampoo through his scalp down to the roots and then slowly rinsed it out, tilting his head back to that he lay against Phil’s shoulder. He sighed happily, thinking he’d never been so content in all his life. He was just starting to drift off into a light sleep when he felt Phil’s hands slide casually down from his head, over his shoulders, to his back, down his spine, stopping at his hips to stroke softly at the bone there. Phil’s hair tickled his arm as he placed his lips on Dan’s neck. Not doing anything, just setting them there rubbing his nose along the smooth skin.

                Dan didn’t react. He wanted to see where Phil would take this. So he kept his eyes shut, even as he followed the movement of the man’s hands down his thighs and back up. Each time he went down he pressed a little harder on the way back up, went a little farther on his hips, slipped a little closer to the inner part of his leg. He could feel himself hardening at the persistent rubbing until eventually Phil’s thumb past some invisible barrier and Dan’s breath faltered.

Phil smiled into the crevice of his neck. “Found it.” He breathed. His hand continued to get closer, teasing and testing. Dan let him, curious to know what his own bodies limits were. Finally he couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped Phil’s wrist and let out a stuttering breath.

“As fun as this is, and I mean that, I don’t think I feel well enough to do anything. I’m sorry.” It took everything he had to say the words while his body screamed at him to just do it anyway.

“I told you I would take care of it. Don’t worry. You don’t have to do anything.” Phil assured him, tilting Dan’s neck and kissing it.

“That’s not fair to you at all.”

“I don’t think you realize how badly I want to do this for you. Just sit there and enjoy. I can promise you it’s not exactly a burden on me. Let me help you relax, let me make you feel better.”

Dan moaned as Phil wrapped his hand around him, stroking slowly while also grazing his teeth along Dan’s earlobe. His hips involuntarily bucked upwards into Phil’s fist and Phil took this as a sign to move a little faster. Dan grabbed onto the edge of the tub, pushing back against Phil’s chest and moaning as the pleasure increased with each motion and twist. Phil’s breath became ragged in his ear, aroused by the constant sounds passing through Dan’s lips. He focuses his movements on Dan’s tip, making him almost scream out. He runs his fingers down Dan’s side to create different sensations.

“Come on Dan, you’re so close, I can feel it.” Phil teased.

With those words in his ear, Dan’s sent over the edge, spilling over Phil’s fist and continuing to moan as he’s worked through his orgasm. He turned his head to the side to kiss the man deeply. Phil accepted it gratefully, embracing Dan tightly from behind.

“You’re amazing.” Dan whispers into the other’s mouth.

“Then you must be perfect.” Phil retorted, kissing him gently before closing his eyes and enjoying their time.

After draining the water and drying one another off they got into bed and cuddled close. Dan didn’t know how he was expected to go back to his normal life after the week he’d had here. To not see Phil all day every day, to not sleep beside him, wake up next to him, kiss him at any point without wondering if someone was watching. Everything was so perfect here in their room.

“I don’t want to go back. I don’t want things to change. I want to stay right here with you.” Dan said softly, relishing in Phil’s embrace as they waited for sleep to come over them.

“I know. I’ve been thinking about that too. But things weren’t exactly bad before. We still saw each other every day and got to spend time together. It’ll just be…different.”

“Yeah, I guess.” Dan sighed. “I’m still going to take advantage of every moment I have with you like this.”

“Dan, can I ask you a personal question?” Phil asked nervously.

“Of course. I’d tell you anything.” Dan assure him.

“I guess I was just wondering, because we’ve been…intimate a few times now but not truly _intimate_ if you get what I’m saying.”

“Yeah?” Dan smiled at the man’s sudden shyness around the topic of sex.

“Have you ever…are you…”

“Am I a virgin? Is that what you’re asking?”

Phil let out a stressed breath. “Yes, that’s what I’m asking.”

“I’ll be honest. No, I’m not.”

“So you’ve had other boyfriends or girlfriends?” Phil asked in surprise. He’d always thought of Dan as so innocent.

“No, neither actually. I’ll warn you now, the story about how I lost my virginity is not a nice one.” Dan admitted. He’d never told anyone about how it had happened. It was humiliating, shameful, disgusting. His mother didn’t know, even PJ didn’t know.

“Okay…” Replied Phil anxiously.

“I was fourteen. My father had been gone a couple of years and my mother was having a difficult time making enough money with our garden to put food on the table. I had been trying to look for some work but no one was willing to hire someone at my age. I didn’t have any skills. But I did know that guys thought I was attractive. There were a couple of guys in particular that constantly made crude comments. And one day while I was walking, I saw them. Long story short they offered me money for sex and I agreed.”

“Oh Dan…”

Dan shrugged. “It was probably the worst thirty minutes of my life and I never offered myself up like that again.”

“Because it was horrible?” Phil asked.

“No, because I found a job doing something else. It was horrible what they did, what I did too. But I would have done anything to make sure there was some kind of food on the table the next day. If I had to do it again, I would. People do what they have to in order to survive Phil.”

“I don’t know if I could do that though. You’re much braver than I am.” Phil nuzzled into Dan’s neck, grateful that he was here with him and not out there on the streets.

“I think you would. If it meant keeping someone you love alive another day, you would do anything.”

Maybe Dan was right but he didn’t want to think about that. “I wish I knew you then. I wish I could have taken care of you. You won’t ever have to do something like that again Dan, I promise you. Just stay here with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've already begun my next fic but I wanted to ask your guys opinion on something. What are your thoughts on main character death and first person POV? I'm just rolling some ideas around but, yeah.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't forget about posting tonight i promise! i just may have a little caught up in Mario Kart 8 races. oops. Two chapters again tonight cause this one is so short

A few days later and the doctor announced that Dan was healthy enough to return home. He still had a slight cough though and it worried Phil. He sent him home with a ton of blankets and even more food. Rose was incredibly grateful. And so was Dan for that matter. Alden and Anna would finally be able to sleep through entire night without shivering. Phil went with Dan to drop him off. He looked pitifully at the concrete building. Dan knew what he was thinking, knew that he was feeling guilty about just leaving him in this place while he returned to his luxury home somewhere near the palace. But Dan didn’t take it personal. He knew how much Phil had done for him and his family and that there was only so much he could do.

                “Phil, we’re fine.” Dan cupped Phil’s cheeks in his hands and kissed him lazily. “I’ll see you tomorrow for work okay?”

                “Alright, alright. If you’re not there and I’m coming back here, got it?”

                “I’ll be there, don’t worry. And thanks to you we’ll all be warm and cozy this winter. Now go on, goodbye.”

 

It felt strange to be back at work. It felt like he’d been gone for months rather than barely two weeks. Everything was different. The kitchen staff looked at him differently. Their eyes weren’t filled with contempt. Now they just seemed…curious. Dan could sense the questions they had but couldn’t bring themselves to ask.

                PJ had tentatively approached Dan upon seeing him. “I’m so sorry I didn’t come to see you. Phil told me how you were doing and I was so worried but I couldn’t bring myself to do it and oh my goodness if you hadn’t made it I’d hate myself forever, but you are here so thank god.” His friend embraced him tightly. “Forget everything I said before okay? I’m so sorry. Phil loves you so much and I see that between you two now. So does everyone else for that matter.”

                Seeing Phil was different too. It was harder to leave him, impossibly to not touch him at every chance, and painful to return home each night. But day by day he got back into the routine. Having been in the prince’s room the man seemed far less mysterious to Dan and therefore dropping off his meals was no longer a big deal. He didn’t even think about it anymore.

He could tell there something going on in the palace though, everyone could. There was gossip in the kitchen about the annual ball and that maybe the prince would be there. Had he always been there? Would this be the year he revealed himself? Would they ever know the face of their leader? The king and queen were aging. There would be a time they would have to pass down their position to somebody. Was the prince properly prepared for that? Would there be an uprising? Would nothing change at all? There were suddenly so many questions buzzing around the servants in a whisper.

One day a couple weeks after recovering from the illness, Dan was walking past the prince’s quarters. He heard something coming from the room and slowed curiously. He’d never heard anything from the room, not while he was in it or walking past it.

There were voices. Dan could hear them clearly now. A man’s, and a woman’s. The man was yelling.

“I knew we should have been keeping a better eye on your activities. And now look at the position you’ve put us in.” It was the king. He was the one yelling. Dan recognized his voice instantly. Curiosity got the best of him and leaned closer against the door, hovering above the wood.

“Think about it though honey, it’s not that bad of a thing. It’s different sure but we can work with this.” The queen was saying reasonably.

“Yes, see? I agree. We can work with this. It might even be a good thing for the country.”

Dan furrowed his brows at the familiar voice and pulled back. It was Phil. What could they be talking about, Dan wondered. Against his better judgement he leaned in again.

“So it’s two against one.” The king sighed. Dan could hear him pacing aggressively. “Fine, we let the prince go to the ball.”

Footsteps started toward the door and Dan’s heart skipped a beat. He quickly and quietly ran down the hallway behind a corner and stopped there. The prince was going to the ball? He would be there? What did this mean? Could Dan ask Phil about it or would that be inappropriate? Should he tell the kitchen staff. _No,_ he decided, _I won’t tell them_. The rumor would spread like wild fire and though it was the truth it was best if it was revealed in its own way.

For lunch Dan tried to keep his mouth shut about what he heard but his curiosity was burning in him. Would Phil tell him about the news? He had never told him things about the prince that Dan didn’t ask so likely not.

“Phil?” Dan called lightly as he paced the library. Phil was sitting at the desk finishing up something before he ate but he looked up. “Can I ask you a question about the prince? And if you tell me you can’t answer it or anything like that I’ll understand completely.”

Phil swallowed. “Uh, sure. I’ll do my best.”

“I did something kind of bad.” Dan admitted, feeling himself burn at the cheeks. “I was passing by the prince’s room today and I heard some voices. I’ve never heard anything in there so of course I was curious and…”

“Dan…” Phil said warningly.

“…And I might’ve listened in to the conversation.” Dan squeezed his eyes shut.

“Shit.” Phil rubbed anxiously at his face. _So it really had been a bad idea,_ thought Dan. “What did you hear. You need to tell me everything.”

Dan continued pacing, twirling his fingers together nervously. “I heard the king yelling, saying that they should been keeping a better eye on the prince, and the queen was saying that they could work with this, it wasn’t a big deal. And then I heard you agree with her and then…” Dan gulped. “Is the prince really going to be at the ball?” Finally Dan looked up, meeting Phil’s eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan gets royalty lessons. Lots of fluffiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually listened to Perfect by Ed Sheeran on repeat while writing almost this entire chapter. It was especially inspirational for the dance scene near the end.

Phil’s POV

 

Phil’s heart was pounding a million times a minute. _No, no, no, please no._ Phil mentally pleaded. When Dan had finished repeating all he had heard Phil took a deep breath. The boy hadn’t heard, or rather, understood, exactly what was happening and for that he was grateful. “So, that’s all you heard?”

                Dan looked at him, surprised. “All I heard? The prince is going to the ball!” The boy’s eyes widened. “I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry!” He buried his face into his hands guiltily. Phil stood and went to him, hugging him tightly as relief flooded through him.

                “It’s fine Dan. I promise. It’s not a big deal, really. I hope that you haven’t gone around telling everyone but it’s really no big deal that you know.”

                “No I haven’t told anyone!”

                “Okay then, no harm done.” Phil held him at arm’s length.

                “W-what? Really?”

                Phil laughed, pecking Dan on the cheek. “Really. In fact, I have a question for you.” Now it was time for Phil to get nervous. The argument in the prince’s room had in fact been Phil telling his parents about Dan and wanting to take him to the ball. His father had been furious but thankfully his mother was more reasonable and after some yelling and convincing, they were allowing him to take the boy. Phil’s best argument had been that no one would know who he was so what did it matter? Of course, the fact that Phil was still wanting to remain the countries secret didn’t make his father happy either.

                “What is it?” Dan searched his eyes inquisitively.

                Phil stepped forward and grabbed Dan’s hands in both of his. “I of course will be attending the ball as well. I get to take anyone I want as a guest or rather, a date. Please go to the ball with me Dan.”

                A horrified expression fell over Dan’s face. “The-the ball? Me? With you? Everything about that sounds amazing except for the part about me going to the royal ball. The dancing…the dinner…the everything. Phil, I am not cut out for something like that. It’s impossible.”

                Phil had expected this answer. “There’s nothing you can do wrong. I promise. Please don’t make me go to this alone.” Phil stuck out his lip like a begging toddler. Dan grimaced at the look, making Phil laugh. “Please.” He said softly, leaning forward and kissing Dan until the tenseness had relaxed from his shoulders. The boy pulled away, watching him again and pursing his lips.

                “I don’t have a suit.”

                “I’ll get you one.” Phil took a step closer to him.

                “And-and I don’t know how to be proper.”

                “I’ll teach you.” Another step.

                “I especially don’t know how to dance.” Dan laughed nervously.

                “I’ll lead you.” Phil whispered, letting his lips linger a short distance from Dan’s.

                “O-okay then. I guess I’ll go.” Dan swallowed, closing the space between them to complete the kiss.

                “Suit shopping tomorrow then. The ball is in three days.” Phil smiled, a mixture of joy and nerves pulsing through him.

                “Three days…right.” Dan let out a shaky breath.

 

Dan and Phil were sitting in the library doing their own separate things in silence when Sandi came up the stairs.

                “Oh, hello Sandi.” Phil smiled at the woman kindly. “How are you?”

                “I’m fine.” She said hurriedly. She opened her mouth to speak but glanced at Dan unsurely before continuing. “The queen requests your presence sir.”

                Phil furrowed his eyebrows. “Okay. I’ll be there in just a minute. Thank you.”

                The blonde left quickly, probably to attend to another urgent matter.

                “Wow, the queen. Sometimes I forget how important you are.” Dan stated.

                “And that’s just another reason why I love you.” Phil gave him a quick peck on the lips before heading down the stairs. “I’ll be back soon.”

 

Phil’s mother was in her own quarters. He knocked lightly before pushing the slightly ajar door further. “Mother?” He called.

                “Yes come in sweetheart. I just have a couple of things to discuss with you regarding the ball.” She was standing in front of a mirror, removing pins from various parts of her hair and setting them on her vanity with a clink.

                “Of course. What is it?”

                “Your father, and me, but mostly your father, obviously have a few…issues with your chosen date. He knows nothing of how to act in the kind of environment a ball brings. If you insist on taking a servant to this event then we request he is given lessons. Dance lessons, eating etiquette, everything we can fit into the next three days.”

                “I can understand that. I’ll start working with him immediately.”

                “Good. The last thing we want is for you to made a fool by your guest.” The queen snickered. Phil frowned.

                “He could never make me look foolish.” He said firmly.

                “I realize how you feel about him, even if I can’t possibly understand it. Phil, I must ask, have you told him who you are?” His mother paused her motions to stare warningly at his reflection in the mirror.

                Phil’s chest tightened, his breathing hindered. “No, of course not.”

                The queen’s shoulders relaxed as she carried on. “Fantastic. He is not to find out, do you understand?”

                “But mother, I have to tell him eventually.” Phil rushed out in a panic. This couldn’t be happening. They couldn’t possibly demand this of him.

                “It’s not as if this little relationship is going to continue for long. So there is no reason to tell him anything that could threaten your future. ”

                Phil could hear the threat in her tone. Without directly saying it, she was cautioning him, admonishing him to end this thing between him and Dan quickly. Just the thought of ending it with Dan made his heart ache painfully, as if small needles were slicing down the muscle and cold hands were squeezing it. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t, do such a thing. What were the consequences of that choice? Phil wasn’t sure, but they couldn’t be worse than living without Dan. For now though he would have to play along with his parents. Who knows what they would do if they found out Phil’s actual intentions.

                If Phil could marry Dan tomorrow knowing the boy was okay with who he really was, he would. Phil had no doubt that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Dan. He would never meet anyone else that completed him as equally as the servant. No one else that he wanted to love and protect and adore every day of his life. The idea of it made his heart feel as though it were flying, like nothing could tie him down.

That was just it though, he was tied down. Held immovably to the position he was born into. He might be the prince but the desire to rule a country or any person was not in him. What if his parents had not hidden him from their people for so long? What if they had gone against his wishes and exposed his true identity? Everything would be different. He wasn’t naïve. He knew he couldn’t hide forever. He also knew that marrying Dan would not be allowed. Not lawfully. Would Dan willingly surrender himself to be Phil’s unwedded lifelong partner? Was he that kind of person? Phil wasn’t sure to be honest. And for now, he knew no way around it. Thinking of it only made his chest ache.

 

“Alrighty Daniel.” Phil flicked a napkin in Dan’s direction. He was sitting at the palace dining table, back stiff and an annoyed expression on his face.

                “Daniel?” He raised an eyebrow and snorted.

                “It’s your full name, isn’t it?” Phil grinned.

                “Well, yeah, but no one calls me that.”

                “At the ball they will. So, get used to hearing it so that you don’t like an idiot when someone calls your name.”

                “You never mentioned having to actually speak to anyone. In what circumstance would someone be saying my name?” Dan sounded about as excited to interact with the higher ups as Phil was. Which was, not at all. Every year the event was just a stress inducing waste of his time. No one there knew he was the prince of course. They only knew that _someone_ at the event around the age of twenty-four was the prince. Phil’s mother always made sure to invite plenty of young, polite men, many from other parts of the world even, in order to make it impossible to be sure of anyone’s identity. And then to make it even more difficult for assumptions to be made Phil attended only some of the main events and dinners. His parents of course attended them all. Phil had to be sure that he didn’t isolate himself as that would only be suspicious and rumors might start. As the “prince’s adviser” he already got plenty of curious glances.

                “I hate to tell you this but I tend to get a lot of…attention, at the ball.”

                “Why? Because you’re so pretty?” Dan smirked.

                Phil laughed sharply. “ _No_. Because I’m probably the closest they will come to the prince. Sometimes people approach me with problems, suggestions, and what not hoping I’ll pass it along.”

                “And do you?” Dan inquired curiously.

                “Yes, actually, I do.” Phil swallowed. The guilt nudging at his insides as the lie continued. _Not for long_ , Phil told himself. The ball was in two days and then he could stop this stabbing feeling in his chest by telling Dan the truth. “We better get started. Two days isn’t exactly enough time to turn you into a professional self-absorbed looking rich man.”

                Dan snorted.

                “How much do you know of royal etiquette exactly?” Phil asked.

                “Well…bow if I ever happen to speak to the queen.”

                Phil paused his pacing. “Uh, no. Only other woman bow to the queen. You only do a neck bow.”

                “Right…okay.” Dan said uncertainly.

                “Like this.” Phil demonstrating the move and then quickly moved onto the next point. There was too much to cover. “We _will_ be eating at the king and queens table so what I tell is important. Do as she does. If she stands, you stand. Unless she’s speaking of course. Only take a seat when she sits. If she eats, eat. If she stops eating, stop eating. And Dan, keep your elbows off the table.”

                Dan swiftly pulled his elbows from the corner of the table and smiled sheepishly. Phil chuckled, shaking his head. They only practiced dining etiquette for an hour or so. Dan started getting antsy and complaining under his breath. Everyone would be so focused on his parents that Phil hoped no one would notice Dan’s awkwardness so he didn’t mention it.

                “Phil, I’m bored.”

                “I know, I hate this stuff too. But we’re almost done, I promise.”

                Dan got up from his chair, lazily leaning against the wall and stretching his back. “How about we do something else.”

                “Like what? Suit shopping?” Phil waggled his eye brows.

                “ _No_.” Dan said, looking thoughtfully up at the ceiling as he strolled innocently towards Phil and wrapped his arms around the back of the man’s neck. “There are _so_ many other things we could be doing.” He smiled mischievously.

                Phil grinned. “Yeah? I don’t think I know what you’re talking about.”

                “I suppose I can show you then.” Dan closed the gap between them, placing a gentle kiss on Phil’s lips, tempting him to take over. Of course, he took the bait, instantly gliding his tongue over Dan’s lip before slipping inside. The boy moaned dramatically and Phil laughed against his mouth. After a few moments of soft kissing Dan pulled away, keeping his hands locked around Phil’s neck. He whispered, keeping eye contact. “You’re so gentle. I love that about you but sometimes…sometimes I wish you would just, I don’t know…be rough. _Possess_ me.” He said nonchalantly.

                “Really?” Phil inquired. “I never took you as that kind of person. That’s why I’m always gentle.”

                “It’s okay, it really is. I don’t mind.” Dan said quickly, not wanting Phil to feel like he wasn’t good enough in the intimate department. Phil pursed his lips, thinking. He leaned in again. Dan had his eyes closed before their lips had reconnected, readily accepting the affection. After another few seconds Phil pulled away briefly, speaking in between kisses.

                “So, when you say rough, do you mean kind of like-” He used his arms to abruptly swing Dan around and shove him against the wall. The air escaped the boy’s lungs in a rush and he yelped when Phil attacked his neck. It was so unnatural for Phil but when he felt the way Dan’s body responded, the sounds he made as a result of the nips at his skin and fingers nails digging into his hips, all doubt left him. He moved from Dan’s neck to his lips, kissing him hard until he had to pull away to get air. He took a step back. They were both gasping for air. Phil smiled proudly when he took in Dan’s state. He was still flattened against the wall, mouth agape, cheeks burning, and eyes wide with desire. No, more like hunger. “Like that maybe?” Phil tilted his head casually.

                “Uh-huh.” Dan nodded, still not mentally steady enough to make a proper reply.

                Phil coolly turned around, sauntering away. “I guess I’ll keep that in mind.” He said, grinning to himself. He yelped when a hand grabbed at the back of his shirt, forcing him to a stop. Before he could react, Dan smashed his lips back against Phil’s. One of the boy’s hands slithered up and under Phil’s shirt while the other held firmly onto the front of his jeans. Phil had to grab Dan by his hips and keep him at arm’s length to stop him from going any further.

                “What? Don’t look at me like that.” Dan huffed. “You can’t just do something like what you did and walk away.”

                Phil smirked. “Now is not the time, nor the place.” He leaned forward, tilting Dan’s head to whisper in his ear. “I will not be ravishing you this evening Daniel.” He pushed Dan away and walked off. The boy whined pathetically behind him.

 

Next was suit shopping and Dan was even more unwilling to try on clothes than he was about anything else he’d been doing.

                “And you’re sure the prince doesn’t mind if I don’t make his lunch today?” The boy was practically dragging himself down the hall towards the room where the tailor would measure him for the suit.

                “I am very certain. Now shush and just enjoy the fact that you’re going to be wearing a very nice piece of clothing.” Phil said.

                “How much money can possibly be in your bank account to make you sound like this is no big deal right now?”

                “Enough. Now get in there and do what the tailor tells you.” Phil gave Dan a little nudge into the open doored room.

                “How will I know if I’ll like it thought? I can’t even see it till the day of the ball!” Dan exclaimed.

                “You’ll like it, I promise. I picked it out for you.”

                “Oh, that’s just great.” Dan rolled his eyes. “It’s probably red and yellow stripes or something.” He teased.

                As Dan was measured Phil had to keep himself from giggling outwardly. The boy looked skeptically as the tailor told him to turn that way or this way or more commonly, “hold still please”. Dan noticed Phil’s struggled and sent him a playful glare which only made him miss something the tailor had asked of him.

                “Dan? Please hold your arm.”

                “Oh, right. Sorry.” He mumbled as he threw up his hand. When they’d finished, Dan stepped away gratefully. “Finally.”

                “Wasn’t so bad was it now?”

                “I kind of just want to go sit in the library and do nothing. All this royal ball stuff is exhausting.”

                Phil laughed. “We can do just that if you’d like.”

                “Why? Is there something else we need to do?” Dan gave him an uncertain look.

                “Well…technically yes. Dance lessons. But we can wait until tomorrow.”

                “Oh thank god.” Dan breathed out delightfully, sagging against Phil’s shoulder.

 

“Ouch! _Dan_ , are you doing that on purpose?” Phil whined. He removed his hands from Dan’s back and stepped away to take a breath. He had no idea slow dancing could take so much out of you.

                “Of course I’m not doing it on purpose! I _told_ you Phil. I fucking told you!”

                “Whoa, whoa. Calm down.”

                “No way! Why are you taking me to this stupid thig anyway!” Dan through his hands in the air, pacing like a caged tiger around the dance floor. “ _I’m_ going to look like a fool. I’m going to make _you_ look a fool.” Dan rubbed at his face with his hands, the stress clear on his face. “I can’t do this.” He said, his voice lowering.

                Phil took a deep breath and walked up to him. “Dan, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it. If we make it through just one song that would be fine, okay?” He tentatively reached out and encircled the boy’s wrist with his hand. Gently he began pulling Dan’s hands away from his eyes. “One song, I promise.”

                Dan groaned. “I would dance the entire evening if I knew how, but that’s just it Phil…I don’t get it.”

                “It’s only because you’re thinking about too hard. Stop thinking and just follow my lead.”

                “That doesn’t make since either. It’s not like you’re supposed to just drag me along.” Dan grumbled.

                “That’s kind of an inelegant way of putting it but actually yes. Just feel where I pull you and step in that direction. Actually…” Phil tapped at his chin. “I think I have an idea.”

                “Yay.” Dan said sarcastically, letting his shoulders sag. Phil went along to each of the windows surrounding the massive ball room and closed their blinds. Then he went to the wall and turned off the light. “What the hell are you doing?” Dan asked skeptically.

                “Just trust me.” Phil sing-sang, trying to find his way through the pitch-black room. Thankfully it was completely empty of all furniture. There was no chance of them running into anything. He found Dan’s hand, placing it where it should go. “Okay, stand straight. And just follow me.”

                “I can’t see. This isn’t fair. How do you even know what you’re doing?”

                “Shush.” Phil insisted, listening to the song and readying himself to start at a particular spot. When the time came he stepped back, gently pulling Dan with him as he moved back and side to side. Dan stumbled a bit the first few moves but slowly he seemed to be getting the pattern.

                “Okay…” Dan said with a bit more confidence. At least the frustrated tones were removed. Phil didn’t say anything, he simply moved back, left, right. He didn’t even turn in another direction. He needed Dan to just relax doing the same pattern over and over. Other than the repeating joyous music, the room stayed silent. When the sound of Dan’s stumbling feet could no longer be heard squeaking across the floor Phil introduced a slight turn so that they could begin working in a big circle. “Whoa, slow down there.” Dan trembled.

                “You’re doing fantastic.” Phil complimented.

                “A-are you sure?” Dan clearly wanted to believe the words but his uncertainty made him nervous again.

                In response Phil kissed him lightly, keeping their lips moving as well as their bodies. A few moments into the kiss and Dan simply melted into him, easily following every nudging pull or push. They shifted easily from foot to foot.

                Phil pulled his lips away, keeping them just above Dan’s. “That’s the state of mind you need to be in when you dance.” He whispered.

                “O-okay.” Dan said dumbly, his thoughts still fuzzy and his lips still warm and moist.

                “I believe our dance lessons are complete.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So from what i gathered of the replies to my question regarding main character death (which again, just to clarify WILL NOT be happening in this fic) i understand the dislike towards it, i myself dont like character death. that being said....i hate to say it but my next fic will have main character death. It just has to. I mean...once i tell you the summary of it it i will make sense.but honestly, i am srsly excited for my next fic. It's entitled Powerless and i'm just as in love and obsessed with it as i am all my other ones haha. I hope you guys will give it a chance and risk a heart break but i understand if not. Thanks for the input you guys had! 
> 
> I am also very excited to tell you guys that I signed up for tumblrs Reverse Big Bang. I'm both excited and nervous!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexy time in a giant fridge. So unsanitary but honestly, it's on my bucket list now.

Phil lay on his back on his bed, knees up and hands covering his eyes. His heart rate was slow but it pounded hard against his ribs. His stomach felt sick and he had a headache behind an eye socket. He groaned into the empty room. He wanted to bang his head against the wall. He wasn’t handling the stress and anxiety of the upcoming ball in the slightest.

Most of this of course stemmed from trying to think of the best time, the best place and opportunity to tell Dan the truth about who the princes advisor was. Phil didn’t want to imagine it but there was a good chance that Dan couldn’t accept it. He could be so angry at Phil for lying that he just…disappears. Or maybe he would never want to be partners with the prince. There was a lot of responsibility that came with it. Phil would be king one day and he’d be busy. The thought sickened him even more. The idea of ruling over a country…it wasn’t him. It never had been. It was one of the biggest reasons he stayed hidden. Being hidden meant less responsibility. But when he was king was being anonymous even an option? Likely not. He pictured himself standing before a crowd, being seen on TV, the judging, the questions. And that was before adding Dan; not only a boy but also a slave, to the equation. Even more judgement would come from the people. Phil would still have it no other way. There was no one else he wanted to stand beside him through all of this, through all the chaos that would come of the situation.

But…what if tomorrow was the last time he ever saw Dan? Phil rolled over on his bed groaning again. He squeezed his eyes shut and pulled at his hair. He was in agony. The only solution to his problem was also the reason for the problem. Phil stood, blowing out a puff of air and padding down his hair. He turned and looked in the mirror. He looked like a wreck, not like the prince or the prince’s advisor. He looked like someone that had gone mad. Which wasn’t far from the truth. He needed Dan. The problem and the solution. And even though Phil knew it would only make things more difficult, he wanted to spend every minute with the boy.

 

When Phil slammed over the kitchen door he knew how the staff saw him. They all turned at once at the abrupt noise. Some had to take a double take. Others tried their best to ignore the wild-eyed man standing in the doorway. Phil headed around the corner to where Dan was standing at a lone counter. The boy was humming obliviously, swaying slightly to whatever song play in his head. Desire sparked in Phil’s gut and he suddenly knew exactly what he needed.

                He tried to stride quietly up behind Dan but the boy turned to see who was there. Dan smiled immediately upon seeing Phil. He had on a pair of messy rubber gloves and was holding a raw chicken breast dripping with some dark marinade.

                “Oh!” Dan exclaimed. “Hi Phil.” He giggled a little and craving coursed through Phil’s veins. Completely unaware of how crazy he was driving Phil, Dan tilted his head, looking both skeptical and worried. “Phil? What’s wrong?”

                Phil stepped forward purposely, stopping only when he had invaded Dan’s space. Dan didn’t step away, though he leaned back a little, clutching the raw meat. Gently Phil grabbed the boys wrist and pushed him towards the counter, forcing him to set down the chicken. He stepped with him, keeping their distance short, never removing his eyes from Dan’s. Phil slipped his fingers beneath the edges of the gloves and snapped them off, throwing them to the floor. Dan watched him with wide, intrigued eyes, staying silent. Phil leaned in closer, resting his lips against the boy’s ear. He felt Dan swallow.

                “I want you.” He whispered, stroking a finger over Dan’s shirt and along his stomach.

                “N-now?” Dan said breathily.

                “Right now. I need to see you lose it. I want to see you completely blissed out as I do whatever I want to you.” Phil grabbed the edge of Dan’s shirt, teasing it. He pulled away, smirking. Dan’s breath was already shallow and pride swelled through Phil. He placed a hand on the small of Dan’s back and pushed his seemingly unmovable body forward. They came out from behind the wall and several of the staff watched from the corner of their eyes. “There was something wrong with the prince’s meal Dan, I’ll need to talk to you, in private.”

                Phil opened the door to the walk-in refrigerator before giving Dan a final shove into the cold room.

                “What can you possibly-” Dan started but cut short when he was swung around and thrown against the thick metal door. The air was pushed out from his lungs and he’d just barely recovered when Phil pressed his lips firmly against the boys. Dan gasped, adrenaline surging through his veins as Phil quickly deepened the kiss with his tongue. He held Dan against the door with a hand to his chest. His other hand snaked up Dan’s shirt and the boy squealed when fingers scraped across a nipple. Phil pulled away briefly, allowing them both to take in a breath.

                Phil grabbed Dan’s hips, holding them firm as he attacked Dan’s neck, making the boy groan instantly. He panted as Phil sucked the skin of his collarbone and jaw. “What is this about?” He grabbed the man’s arms to ground himself as need pulsed through him, increasing quickly in intensity.

                “I need you Dan. I need you for so many reasons and I just…I just want to see you lose yourself. I want to be the reason you make those sounds.” Phil scraped his teeth along Dan’s pulse and the boy moaned, closing his eyes and tightening his grip on Phil’s arms.

                “You are, trust me on that one.” Dan laughed breathily. “But we’re in a fucking refrigerator Phil. Don’t you want to go somewhere a little more private? Romantic perhaps?”

                “Nope.” Phil said simply, undoing Dan’s pants.

                Dan gasped at the abrupt contact on his member. The intense and sudden foreplay had him hard already. They had never done anything like this and suddenly it seemed way over do. He bucked forward, encouraging more friction. Phil attached their lips as he stroked Dan quickly. The boy held tightly onto the man’s shoulder’s, pulling him closer and working to undo the other’s pants as well.

                “No, no. This is for you.” Phil insisted, pushing Dan’s hands away.

                Dan shook his head, slapping at Phil’s hand. “Absolutely not. You’re not depriving me of pleasuring you.” The fight went out of him and he let Dan undo the button.

                “Fine, but you first.” And with that Phil dropped to his knees, taking Dan’s jeans with him. He began sucking on Dan’s thighs the same way he had his neck. Dan moaned and pushed the back of his head against the door. Phil didn’t want to do much teasing though and after a few marks he pushed Dan’s hips against the door and took him into his mouth. Dan’s hands found Phil’s hair. He turned his head to the side, trying to keep himself from tugging and bucking. Phil’s tongue swirled around his tip and he couldn’t stop the loud groan that rumbled up his throat.

                “Oh my god Phil.” He gasped. The man moved up and down Dan’s length, taking him as deep as he could and sucking hard before pulling back and doing it again. Dan can’t help it anymore and he bucks forward, going deeper down Phil’s throat. “Not going to last much longer.” He manages to get out.

                Phil pulls off for a breath. “We can’t have a mess in the refrigerator now can we?” And then he’s taking Dan again and the thought of Phil swallowing his release sends him over the edge. He watches in blissed out amazement as Phil does just that.

                When he’s finished, Dan pulls him to his feet and kisses him hard. “You’re crazy. That was amazing but you’re fucking crazy. Now your turn. But since you were insane enough to come in here while I was working and tell everyone I had messed up on my job, I want them to know when you walk out of here that _I’m_ the one that taught you a lesson.”

                Phil breathed out, the words sending a shutter down his spine. Dan didn’t hesitate before yanking down Phil’s jeans and sliding his hand easily beneath the softer fabric. Phil groaned into Dan’s neck, falling forward a bit and allowing himself to rest his forehead against the boy’s shoulder as Dan began stroking him slowly. He knew he wasn’t going to need much.

                “Faster.” He begged. Dan complied, moving his hand more quickly, rubbing his thumb over the tip each time. Phil panted into Dan’s shirt, grinding forward a little. He felt a warm wetness on his ear lobe as the boy sucked softly on the smooth flesh. This, all of this, was exactly what he had needed but also what he hadn’t. It was a distraction but he could also feel himself wanting to just take Dan and run away. Instead of being a prince that hides, he could be the prince that ran away. He needed Dan…he didn’t want to be without him, ever. “Dan.” He moaned both in pleasure and in a painful emotional release which was quickly followed by a physical release.

                Phil slumped forward, leaning fully against Dan. The boy stroked Phil’s hair, as if he knew the man needed the comfort. He couldn’t possibly know that though. Dan was just the kind of person that desired affection himself after intimacy. Phil found it in himself to stand and stared appreciatively into Dan’s eyes for several moments before kissing him slow and gentle.

                “I love you so much. You know that right?” Phil whispered into Dan’s ear. Dan held him closer, squeezing him tighter against his chest.

                “Of course I do. Why would you ask that?” There was worry in Dan’s tone.

                “I just want to make sure you know that I guess.”

                “I do know. I know with my whole heart. I love you too.” Dan kissed the man’s forehead, letting him rest there against him until he decided to pull away.

                Phil looked down at himself, the worry dissipated when he a chuckle escaped him. “I can’t believe you’re going to make me walk out like this.” He bent down to pull up his pants and do up the button.

                Dan snorted. “You brought this onto yourself. I suggested a nice romantic spot but noooo. Philly wanted it right now.”

                “Oh god, don’t ever call me Philly again. Especially after sex.” He said, rolling his eyes. He blew out a breath and prepared himself to open the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day of the royal ball begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet again a double chapter post cause my chapters seem to get shorter and shorter as the story goes.

Dan didn’t mention how much of a wreck the prince’s advisor hair was after he left the refrigerator. Maybe it was mean or selfish but he’d never forget the look on the kitchen’s staff’s face as he too stepped out from the chilly air and casually walked over to the sink to wash his hands and put gloves back on.

                Dan had only returned to his cooking a few minutes when PJ came up beside him. Dan pretended not to see him, humming away as he neatly aligned chicken breasts in a pan. PJ cleared his throat and Dan looked at him questioningly.

                “Daniel,” his friend said carefully.

                “Yes Peej?”

                “Did you really just...” PJ pointed at the fridge, “in there?” He raised an eyebrow.

                “I did.”

                PJ nodded knowingly, his face contorted as if holding in an emotion that was bursting at the seams. “Alrighty then.” He said simply and walked away.

                Dan grinned, unable to control himself.

 

Dan had finished his work day and had started his long walk home. He was listening to the quietness of the dark sky around him, the crunching of his feet on the gravel. Behind him he suddenly heard another pair of feet grinding the small rocks at a hasty pace. He furrowed his brow and whipped around, wondering how he was possibly going to defend himself if someone was going to rob him right then.

                “Dan!” The shadowed figure called, cupping their hands around their mouth.

                Dan immediately relaxed. He stopped and put his hands on his hips, laughing as he faced the half running, half tripping person. “Phil what on earth are you doing out here? I thought you went home hours ago.” Phil stopped in front of him, hunching over to gasp for air. He stood after a few seconds, still catching his breath.

                “I needed to ask you something.”

                “And you couldn’t wait till morning?” Dan raised an eyebrow. Although his tone of voice told otherwise, he was happy to see Phil as always.

                “Nope.” Phil said defiantly. “Because I want you stay here tonight, with me.” Dan’s eyes widened. “Please. The ball is tomorrow night and I guess I’m kind of nervous. I don’t know but please, I just want you with me tonight.”

                “Are we even allowed?” Dan speculated.              

                Phil laughed. “Yes. We can stay in the same room we were in when you were sick.”

                “I mean…how about I just, stay the night with you…at _your_ house?” Dan asked. He’d never been to Phil’s house. The man didn’t seem to spend much time there, wherever it was anyway. Phil never said much about it and Dan had just never asked. He found it odd that he hadn’t seen it but it seemed to be a touchy subject and so he just ignored it. It wasn’t a big deal, after all.

                “M-my house?” Phil stuttered, his face taking on a panicked expression. Dan tilted his head in confusion.

                “Yeah. I haven’t seen it yet. It would be a good chance to. And it would be private…” Dan smirked. “We could have some fun with that.” He took a step closer to Phil and played with the collar of his shirt. Phil backed out of his reach though, frowning. He seemed suddenly terrified. Dan felt disheartened, confused and a little sad but mostly worried that Phil would abruptly leave him here in the dust. “What’s wrong? We don’t have to do anything, I just thought…but no it’s fine. We can do whatever you want okay?” He scrambled to try and settle him again. Phil was always so calm and confidant, smooth and easy-going. Dan had never seen him lose it and it looked like he was about to. Dan leaned, pecking Phil on the lips. “Of course I’ll stay with you.”

                “Really? In the palace?”

                “Yes, the palace. Let’s head back okay?” Dan laced his fingers into Phil’s, squeezing comfortingly. Since when did Phil need reassuring? This was so unlike him. Phil was always the strong one. Now Dan felt as though everything depended on him. It was strange.

                They were silent the entire walk back to the palace. When they entered the well-lit entry Dan soundlessly followed Phil up some stairs and down several hallways to the room that had been there’s for that single week. Phil didn’t hesitate before opening the door and latching it behind them. Dan watched worriedly as the man simply stripped everything off his body except his underwear and got under the sheets.

Dan went to the phone on the nightstand, dialing his mother and letting her know that he wouldn’t be home tonight. He kept the call brief, wanting to get back to Phil and figure out what was bothering him. Dan turned off the lights before removing his own clothing and slipping under the sheets to face Phil. The man’s eyes were already closed but he immediately moved closer to Dan, wrapping his arms around his waist and tugging him close. Phil was an affectionate person, Dan knew this. But needy?

“Phil, something is wrong. Please talk to me.” He pleaded softly.

Phil eye’s blinked open. He searched Dan’s face before kindly asking him to turn around. Stomach to back, Phil tucked his face into Dan’s neck, holding onto him as if he would disappear at any moment.

“I just don’t want you to go. Ever.”

“Why are you even thinking that? Of course I’m not going anywhere. Is there something you’re not telling me?” There was a long pause and Dan knew he had guessed correctly. His stomach flipped nervously. “Are _you_ going somewhere?” The thought of working in the palace without Phil made everything in him recoil.

“No. Nothing like that. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Then tell me Phil. It’s right on the tip of your tongue, I can tell. You’re scaring me.”

Phil kissed the top of his spine lightly. “Tomorrow okay? I promise I’ll tell you tomorrow. At the ball.”

“Okay…” Dan said hesitantly. He of course didn’t want to wait that long but it seemed Phil needed time to accept this, whatever ‘this’ was. “Okay then. Tomorrow at the ball. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

 

Dan awoke feeling disoriented. He was well rested thanks to the amazing mattress and warm blankets. And he was used to feeling Alden’s small back pressed against his own in their small shared bed but this time there was a body pressed against every curve of his own. He swiveled his head around to see Phil there, still sleeping peacefully. A burst of affection warmed Dan and he settled his head back onto the pillow. He breathed deeply, listened to the way his heart beat lazily, the limpness in his relaxed limbs, and the serenity in his thoughts. The birds were already awake and chirped happily outside the window. A day started off so differently when you awoke rested and warm and loved.

                Then Dan remembered what day it was and his heart shriveled anxiously. _The ball is tonight._ The thought made him want to go back to sleep and stay like that until tomorrow morning when it would all be over. He curled into himself tighter which pushed him further against Phil. He covered his face with the blanket and groaned. The body behind him shifted a little. Phil sighed and stretched his legs before raising his head.

                “Dan?” He said, his voice hoarse. Dan huffed a growl in response. Phil’s hand rubbed at his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

Dan mumbled an incomprehensible response.

“I can’t hear you. There seems to be a bit of fabric stuck in your mouth.” Phil rolled his eyes.

Dan tossed the blanket off. “I s _aid,_ I’m just nervous about tonight.”

“Oh. Well I would be too. I mean I am. But I mean that I also understand why you are.” Phil stumbled over the words and Dan raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, so yes I am nervous too.”

“Don’t you go to every year?” Dan asked.

“Yes, and every year they get more terrifying. It’s just not really my thing you know? Kind of like it’s not really your thing either. Imagine being dragged to this ball every year. It’s horrible.”

“Can’t you just refuse the prince’s invite or something?”

Phil slid the edge of the blanket back and forth between his fingers, watching his hands with a look of distraught distance. He gave a weak smile. “Not exactly. Maybe one day. Not likely, but maybe.”

Dan had never thought about how Phil felt about his job. Phil always seemed so cheerful and willing. Had Dan really been so blind as to not see that maybe Phil didn’t want to be the prince’s advisor at all. He might even be trapped in it. If Dan was ever to see the prince’s face he was supposed to be locked up. Could Phil have the same fate? “Phil? Could you quit your job if you wanted to?”

Phil looked up at him, brows furrowed. His hands stopped playing with the fabric. “I…I don’t think so. I was kind of…born into it.” But his expression continued to hold a tinge of question and hope.

“Maybe you could kind find a way out of it. If you want to, that is.”

Phil stared at him a moment longer, not seeing Dan, he was looking through him, thinking. “Dan…you just might be right.” He threw the blankets off himself and started pulling on his clothes from yesterday.

“Where are you going?” Dan leaned on his elbows.

“I’ll be right back!” Phil called as he swung open the door and ran into the hallway, still sliding his arm through the shirt.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect quick, random chapter postings for the rest of this story everyone. I've almost finished my Powerless phanfic as well and will be posting that immediately after.

Dan was left to try and prepare himself for the night ahead. He showered, straightened his unruly hair, and started towards the kitchen. He didn’t know where else to go. He didn’t have to work today but with Phil off doing whatever he’d ran off to Dan was bored and anxious. People in black uniforms ran through the palace carrying various decorations; vases, gold trimmed plates, carved wooden tables, roles of rugs, flowers of every color, you name it and Dan saw it carried through the halls toward the palace ball room.

He snuck through a line of men carrying flower filled vases into the kitchen door and found PJ. He bumped against his friends shoulder.

                “Hey,” PJ smiled, continuing to chop a carrot. “I didn’t see you this morning. Are you not working today?”

                “No, I…” Dan hadn’t told PJ about being Phil’s date to the ball. He wasn’t quite sure how his friend would take it. Sure, PJ had seemed a lot more supportive of his and Phil’s relationship but it was still a little awkward between them. Dan leaned closer whispered. “I’m going to the ball tonight.”

                PJ dropped his knife. “You what?”

                Dan stepped back a little. “The ball...Phil invited me as his date.”

                PJ stared at him, dumbfounded for long enough that Dan darted his eyes away awkwardly. “ _You_ are going to the royal ball? You realize that you know nothing of royal etiquette, don’t you?”

                “ _Yes,_ thank you very much but I am very aware of that. Phil’s been giving me lessons.”

                PJ returned to his carrot chopping. He shook his head. “Oh man, you’re screwed.”

                “Hey! I’m not that bad!”

                “Maybe not. But a few lessons aren’t exactly going to make you look like royalty out there Dan. Enjoy yourself I guess though. Maybe you’ll love it. I guess you better learn to if you and Phil are going to get married one day.”

                “Married?” Dan exclaimed in surprise. _Married?_ Dan hadn’t thought marrying Phil let alone what it would entail.

                “Well, yeah.” PJ snorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “You guys seem to be getting pretty serious. I figured you had at least thought about it.

                “I-I-I haven’t, actually.” Dan grumbled, his mind a chaotic mess now.

                “You might want to then. I guess I shouldn’t say that. Maybe you too are just messing around and I should keep my mouth shut.”

                Messing around? That wasn’t the term Dan put on his and Phil’s relationship. And yet marriage was such a big step. Was it even possible? What were the laws surrounding marriage between a peasant like himself and someone of Phil’s position? Maybe there weren’t laws but it would certainly be discouraged. Dan didn’t care about that though. They’d already worked through that problem and he didn’t think it would stop them. Had Phil thought about marriage?

                “Earth to Dan. You look like you want to jump off a cliff.” PJ looked at him skeptically.

                “No, just thinking I guess. Sorry.”

                “No, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shell shock you. I just thought that if you guys were moving in that direction there were things to consider. Such as the events you’d have to attend with him, the secrets you’d be obligated to keep. It would be an entirely different life Dan.”

                “Yeah, I realize that. But when I think of Phil I can’t really imagine not being with him you know?” Dan said whole heartedly.

                PJ smiled, nodding knowingly. “I understand.”

                “Dan Howell?” Someone called behind them at the kitchen’s door.

                Dan turned. Standing there was a short, well dressed man. Clothing wrapped in plastic hung over his arm. “Yes?” Dan answered, approaching. The man held out the plastic to him.

                “Your suit for the event tonight has arrived.”

                Dan took the clothing, gingerly handing it over his own arm. “Oh! Yes, thank you. I almost forgot.” He laughed but the man stared at him unamused.

                “If any adjustments are needed you will have to notify Phil, who will then notify me.” The man said matter of fact, making it clear Dan himself was not to contact him.

                “Right. Thanks.” Dan said, feeling a little offended. The man left swiftly and Dan turned back to PJ who snorted a laugh.

                “I guess you better go get ready for your ball, princes Daniel.” PJ bowed and Dan rolled his eyes.

                “Shut up.” Dan retorted.

               

“I look ridiculous.” Dan said blandly as he stared as his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

                “Would you just get out here and let me see already?” Phil whined.

                “No way! What am I supposed to do?! I can’t go looking like this! People will think…will think…” Dan huffed.

                “Think what? Let me see.” Phil didn’t give him a chance to answer and instead pushed open the door. “Shit.” He mumbled under his breath. Dan turned to see what the reason was behind Phil’s curse.

                “What?” Dan barked. Phil stood there wide eyed, grinning from ear to ear.

                “You know what they’ll think? They’re going to think, ‘Wow, how did the prince’s advisor manage to find someone that attractive?’”

                Dan felt himself blush at the compliment and couldn’t help but smile. “No they won’t. Stop.” But his words sounded less sure. “They are going to think I am some bratty rich boy.”

                “Then you’ll fit right in.”

                “Okay but the problem is _I’m not_. The second I open my mouth they’re going to know!” Phil’s light grey suit fit him in every way. And when Phil spoke it would make since why his clothing was so nice. The intense blue of his tie made the blue in his eyes more vibrant and deep than ever. They were hypnotizing and kind as always. When Dan had first seen him in the suit, he’d wrapped his arms around his neck and just absorbed the calm, warm feeling about him.

                “They are going to be so busy thinking about their own words that they won’t hear yours. Trust me. Besides, I’m going to be there the whole time. So, they won’t dare say anything even if they are thinking it.”

                Dan shrugged. “I guess that’s true.”

                Phil stepped forward, pressing several kisses to Dan’s lips. “You look perfect. I am privileged to be going with you Daniel Howell.” Dan was too distracted by his desire to continue kissing Phil to speak. He forced their lips back together for a longer, deeper kiss and Phil chuckled against his lips. “Okay then, let’s go to this ball.” Phil said when he managed to pull away. Dan nodded curtly, linking his arm through Phil’s.

 

Dan obviously, had never attended a ball before. He’d never been to a party of any sort for that matter so he had nothing to compare the royal ball to but he was certain there was nothing like it in all the earth. He clutched nervously to Phil’s hand, probably squeezing too hard but he couldn’t help it. As soon as they turned the corner into the palaces entrance there were people everywhere. Not the people Dan was used to seeing. All the men were dressed in the finest suits. The woman wore sleek, shiny dresses in colors so vibrant Dan wondered how something that beautiful could even exist. He felt like a lone lost bee surrounded by dazzling, exotic flowers.

                “Dan, relax.” Phil rubbed at Dan’s palm with his thumb. “See? No one’s even looking at you. The men are thinking of themselves and the woman are trying not to trip in their heels.”

                Dan would have laughed at the statement if he wasn’t painfully aware that there was in fact someone looking at them. It was a man and woman couple and they were coming straight toward him and Phil with wide toothy smiles. The woman had curly red hair and wore a pure white dress with frills at the hem.

                “Phillip!” The man exclaimed and Dan felt Phil straighten beside him.

                “Good to see you Michael.” Phil responded easily. The two shook hands and it took a moment for Dan to realize he should do the same. He abruptly held out his hand, his left hand since his right was in Phil’s. The man had to awkwardly switch hands to shake his and Dan felt his face brighten. Michael was all smiles though, even as Dan wished he could sink into the floor.

                “Who’s the young lad?” Michael said cheerfully. The woman beside him curtsied to both Dan and Phil. Dan wasn’t sure how he was supposed to greet her so he mimicked Phil’s head nod and swallowed harshly.

                Dan didn’t hear Phil’s response. He only smiled when Phil looked down at him proudly before returning to his silent terrified state. They must have talked to the couple for a few minutes but Dan couldn’t tell you what was said if his life depended on it. His eyes were going from person to person as people continued to stream through the palace’s large open doorway. They all looked so happy to be here. Dan would happily give someone else his spot for the night if it meant he could go hide under the covers and watch a movie.

                “Dan?” Phil squeezed his hand and Dan pulled himself from his thoughts.

                “Y-yes?” He stuttered.

                “You survived your first conversation. It’ll get easier, I promise.”

                “Uh-huh.” Dan swallowed.

                “Come on. We should head into the ball room. A couple of people will be expecting to speak to me.”

                Dan mentally groaned in objection. Nevertheless, his body moved forward, following Phil closely. They entered the thickest part of the crowd, shuffling through feathery hats and gesturing arms. When they finally reached the ball room the crowd dispersed and Phil led them to an empty spot along the wall.

                “Dan, at some point I will need to go speak to a couple of people privately.”

                “Okay.” Dan said, not realizing for a few moments what that would mean. When Phil kept starting at him, worry creasing his forehead it finally clicked. “Wait…so you’ll have to leave me here? By myself?”

                Phil looked at him guiltily. “I’m sorry. You’ll be okay though. It won’t be until after dancing and dinner. And it won’t be too long. I’ll come find you right after.”

                Dan sighed, “Alright.” He tried to prepare himself for when the time came. Phil smiled comfortingly and took Dan’s hand in his again.

                For the next while Dan followed Phil around. Men, woman, couples, one after the other approached Phil and yet again they would be engaged in another conversation. They were all the same conversations. Fake smiles, questions and concerns. Dan got used to introducing himself and even his handshakes and head bows started getting less awkward. He found himself trying to mimic Phil’s stance. Though the way the man was able to keep a constant kind and genuine smile plastered on his face was a mystery. _He reminds me of the sun,_ thought Dan as he watched the man nod concerningly at a woman’s life story, _always bright and warm. People are drawn to him like summer. They soak in his rays. And what am I?_ Dan wondered. _I am a cloud. I cause darkness._ _And that’s why I love Phil. When I’m cast in front of him his brightness softens me._ Phil listened with such interest to each person. They would instantly drop their guard. Dan remembered feeling the same way the first time he met Phil. He made you feel comfortable in your own skin, like there was no way you were being judged and in today’s world that’s a rare feeling. Phil wasn’t even aware of the effect he had on people, at least Dan didn’t think so.

                After a particular group of people left them Phil turned to Dan, smiling widely. “You’re doing amazing Dan.”

                “Oh, thanks.” Dan said, happily surprised to be receiving the praise. The music in the room got louder and couples started exchanging glances, grabbing their partners and heading towards the center of the room.

                “Would you like to dance?” Phil asked hesitantly, knowing Dan’s thoughts toward the act.

                “S-sure. Yeah. I guess we have to at some point don’t we.” Dan said knowingly. He’d rather get it over with.

                They walked towards the center. Phil guided Dan in front of him, taking his hands and placing them where they had practiced before. Dan swallowed as he tried to remember the steps. Suddenly though he mine as well have been deaf. He couldn’t pay attention to the music. The only thing he could hear were the people laughing joyously behind him and the thumping of his heart. The movements around him were graceful and swift.

                “Remember how we practiced.”

                “You didn’t teach me this dance! The music is faster.” Dan exclaimed.

                “No but it’s all the same. Just follow me okay? Trust me.”

                A whine escaped Dan’s throat and he tried to relax his shoulders. “Okay. Okay, okay, okay.” He said to himself repeatedly. He tried closing his eyes and letting himself just be led by Phil’s confidant movements.

                “There you go. See? Easy?”

                Dan laughed a little, allowing his eyes to open after a few moments. He was actually doing it, he was moving with the music, with Phil. By the end of the second song Dan was feeling ecstatic with himself. Of course, Phil’s constant praises and proud smile might of contributed. The music for the third song started. It was much slower though and Dan sighed gratefully. This would be easy compared to what he had been doing. He’d actually practiced this one.

                “One more dance okay?” Phil assured him.

                “Mmm-hm.” Dan said contently, resting his head against Phil’s shoulder. He didn’t care how many dances they did anymore. “Are people watching?” Dan said, feeling suddenly self-conscious about his and Phil’s easiness around each other.

                “If they are it’s only because they’re jealous.” Phil whispered.

                “Shut up.” Dan smiled, hitting Phil playfully on the chest. He lifted his head and decided to instead use this opportunity to stare into Phil’s eyes. He tilted his head, trying to memorize every speck in the man’s irises.

                “Why are you looking at me like that?” Phil asked, smiling.

                “Did you know that your eyes are at least three different colors? Sometimes I think they are blue, then I think, no, no, they are definitely green. And sometimes they even take on this wild yellow color.”

                “Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I’m actually a wear-wolf.”

                Dan snorted a laugh. “Oh great, wouldn’t it be wonderful if I laughed like _that_ at the queens table.”

                “Yeah…I don’t recommend it.” Phil laughed slowly.

                “I’ll try not to embarrass you.”

                “You’re not embarrassing me.”

                “I’m actually having a really nice time.” Dan admitted.

                Phil pulled back a little. “Really?”

                “I am.”

                “Even the dancing?”

                “Especially the dancing. Although…what if someone else asks me to dance?” The horrified thought came suddenly to Dan and anxiety pricked at his skin.

                “Don’t worry. It’s our last dance, remember? If we stayed longer it might happen but I was thinking we could walk out on the porch for a few minutes and get some fresh air.”

                “That would be really nice. I could use some fresh air.”

                Phil brought up Dan’s hand and kissed it lightly. “Thought so.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal...

Phil’s POV

 

As soon as the song ended Phil pulled Dan off the dance floor and headed toward the back door. Fewer people were there and it would likely be empty outside. They stepped out onto the porch and sure enough, only a man and a woman stood out there, fully engaged in the other. Dan went immediately to the railing and spread his palms over the cold stone, tapping his fingers.

                “Yes, this is what I needed. Finally, I can breathe.” He said. As if to emphasize his point he took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was already dark outside. If you listened closely enough you could hear crickets singing. Even the sound of a light breeze coasting around the hills could be heard. It was the perfect time to tell Dan the truth. He had planned on telling him later but the perfectness of the moment couldn’t be passed up. It might not come again tonight. Phil’s heart started pounding hard against his chest. His throat tightened and he held his breath as he strode slowly up beside Dan, resting his forearms on the stone.

                “Dan, remember that time we talked about…lies?”

                “Lies?” Dan furrowed his brows, keeping his gaze out toward the fields.

                “Yeah, when you told me how you haven’t really told Alden and Anna the truth about their father?”

                “Oh, yeah, I remember.” Dan looked up at him curiously and Phil felt his heart crack at the simple, ignorant look in the boy’s eyes. “Why?”

                He really had no idea. There wasn’t a hint of question, not a spec of worry or suspicion in Dan’s dark eyes. Phil swallowed. His chest began to ache and he felt like he was floating. “Dan, I have something to tell you.” At that the boy leaned ever so slightly forward. Now the concern showed. Still, there was no skepticism. Only worry, worry for Phil’s sake. Dan was concerned only for Phil’s current state. Phil wanted to warn him some way, give his heart time to prepare a protective barricade. Dan was so fragile and Phil felt like his words were going to slice right through him.

                “Phil, you’re kind of freaking me out. What it is?”

                Phil wanted to be able to tell him that is wasn’t a big deal, that he didn’t have to worry so much and everything would be fine. But that would just be another lie. It was a big deal. Dan was right to worry and…everything might not be okay. Phil’s chest was so tight breathing was near impossible. He opened his mouth to speak and the only thing that came out was a shuddering breath. Dan stepped closer, placing a tentative, comforting hand on Phil’s. Phil averted his eyes from Dan, pulling his hand away gently. He didn’t want to see Dan step away in disgust when he said the words. A pain expression came over the boy and Phil’s heart cracked just a little more.

                “I’ve been lying to you Dan. And I’m scared.”

                “Scared? Phil, please, just tell me. What do you mean lying?”

                Phil forced himself to bring his eyes upward, to meet Dan’s fearful brown ones. “You don’t know who I really am. Dan…I’m not…I’m not who you think I am.” Why was it so difficult to get the words out? His tongue felt heavy and dry, useless. When he spoke again the words were louder than he intended, forced from his lips harshly. “I’m not the prince’s advisor.” His gaze darted away again. Dan tilted his head and furrowed his brows, his body momentarily freezing as he tried to think through this.

                “Okay…okay…” Dan said, trying to sound reasonable. But he still didn’t know the truth. “So, what do you do then? You don’t have to be embaressed by anything. I mean, it’s me Phil. I work in the kitchen.” Dan forced a curt laugh.

                “No, no, I’m not embaressed about it Dan, I’m _ashamed_.”

                “Ashamed?” The boy looked even more confused and Phil grew angry with himself. _Just spit it out you idiot, he’s getting all the wrong ideas._

“No!” Phil grabbed at his hair, wanting to rip it out. “No.” He said softer, forcing his arms to his side and taking a step away from the boy. “I live in the palace. I’ve lived here my whole life. I rarely leave. My parents are the king and queen. Dan, I’m the prince.” Phil choked on his title, almost swallowing the entire word. “I’m the prince.” He repeated, this time meeting Dan’s eyes when he said it. Dan said nothing. He showed no emotion. His face was a blank sheet. His body was frozen. The only thing moving were his eyes, searching Phil’s face for…for what? What was he thinking? “Dan?”

                “That’s not possible.” Dan responded flatly.

                The words pierced Phil. “I’m sorry. But it’s true. I’m the one you’ve been cooking for the whole time. There was never anyone else. It’s my room you walk into every morning and every night. It’s me you wrote that note to. It’s me who’s been anonymous all these years. And I’m so sorry.” His voice cracked and he felt tears welling in his eyes. Dan started shaking his head and when Phil stepped toward him the boy took two steps back. He held up a hand as a warning, still staring unbelievingly into Phil’s eyes.

                “Not possible. There’s no way. You’re…you’re Phil. Phil wouldn’t lie to me like that. He’s too kind, too patient. He cares about me. He…he said that he _loves_ me.” Dan’s own voice started failing him. He took in a shallow shuddering breath.

                The way Dan was talking about Phil as if he wasn’t standing there in front of him made Phil want to hold the boy, to cradle him like a scared child. To kiss his forehead and tell him how much he loved him. “But Dan I do love you. I love you more than anything. I haven’t lied about any of that.”

                “How would I know?” Dan stood tensely, anger and humiliation burning his face. “I don’t know anything anymore. I don’t know you.”

                “You do though!” Phil pleaded. “Please, nothing else is different. I’m the same person. I’m still Phil.”

                “Right. You just happen to rule a country on the side.” Dan rolled his eyes, pacing in the opposite direction. Phil reached for him, laying a hand on his shoulder. The boy acted as though the touch had electrocuted him, jerking away and swinging around.

                “Please let me explain myself! I couldn’t tell anyone Dan! Only a few people know who I am. It’s not like I planned this! I didn’t know what to do! I didn’t know I would fall in love ever let alone with you. Everything happened so quickly.”

                “What is that supposed to mean? You didn’t think you could love me?”

                “That’s not what I mean Dan, come on. You know me better than that by now. It was just unexpected.”

                “Can you not put yourself in my shoes right now? How am I supposed to believe anything you say? I can’t believe I was so stupid. I should have guessed everything was too good to be true. I’m just a kitchen boy. How did I ever convince myself that everything would work out?” Dan seemed to be having a conversation with himself but Phil felt the pain of the words slice through him like ice shards.

                “Please don’t think that way. You have to understand, I couldn’t say anything. I would be putting you in danger by telling you the truth.” Phil tried desperately to explain himself.

                “Then why now? Why tell me this _now_?”

                “I…I don’t know. I needed to wait for the right time and I wanted that time to be tonight. I’ve been terrified about telling you. I didn’t want to wait until it was too late and-”

                “Well it’s late Phil! You waited too late.” Dan turned his back on Phil, crossing and uncrossing his arms.

                “What do you mean?” Phil was scared to ask but he had to. He had to know what Dan was going to do next.

                “I…” Dan paused, facing Phil again after several moments. His voice was more even now, desolate and quiet and yet there was nothing reassuring about it. “I don’t think I can just…accept this Phil. I don’t know what to think. Everything feels different now.”

                “Please, please, please.” Phil muttered under his breath, begging and pleading. The next words out of Dan’s mouth would either soothe him or be the final crack in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a happy ending, I promise. I should be able to post the next chapter tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Dan's POV

 

Dan had to look away when Phil started pleading under his breath. Everything in Dan was turned upside down. He believed what he was seeing. He believed Phil was sorry, that he hadn’t known what to do when they started falling for one another, that he hadn’t been allowed to tell anyone his true identity, not even Dan. He believed Phil was breaking, that he _would_ break. But Dan couldn’t trust his own feelings right now. He needed to think. And even then, how could he possibly accept this? Phil had been lying to him from the very beginning. It wasn’t just that though. Dan was mentally sound enough, even in his current state to know that it was necessary for Phil to lie to him. What hurt was that he had done it so well and for so long. Dan had never once suspected anything was off. From the beginning Phil was so _perfect_. How could someone that had changed Dan’s life in every way for the better suddenly be able to make him feel like everything was falling to pieces?

                Dan felt dead inside for the first time since before he met Phil. The world around him was black and he felt ill. He wanted to lock himself away and…cry. That’s all he wanted to do right now. But first he had to tell Phil and he couldn’t do it looking in the man’s tormented, grieving gaze.

                “Phil I…” He stared cowardly at the ground. “I need to think.” Before he could change his mind, he spun on his heels and headed toward the inside of the palace ball room. Just a few minutes ago everything had been so perfect and peaceful. He had felt safe and secure and happy. Now he couldn’t imagine how he’d ever felt that way. His pain tore through him and he felt his legs go numb, his entire body suddenly wanting to collapse.

                “Dan please don’t leave. Please. Dan! Dan!” Phil called after him and Dan quickened his pace. In seconds he was back into the loud, thick crowd. He pushed his way through, ignoring the surprised gasps. Tears burned his eyes and he tried to hold them back until he could escape the people but out of Phil’s presence the emotions suddenly overwhelmed him. The salty droplets slid down his cheeks faster and faster. People around him watched.

                When he finally made it outside he kept running. Through the cars in the round drive way, down the familiar dirt path. He ran until his heart was pounding too fast and his legs felt like Jell-O. The tears kept coming and anguished cries escaped his throat as the pain racked at his insides. He couldn’t have held it back if he tried. In the pitch blackness of the night, in his suit, as sweat dripped from his forehead he collapsed against a tree. His head fell back on the rough bark and his arms went limp against his sides.

                Dan stayed there, motionless and numb until the tears finally stopped falling. Even then he didn’t move. The logical, survival mode part of his brain kept pushing him to get up, telling him that he needed to get home. Being out this late in his neighborhood was not a good idea. But every other part him of was too heavy to lift.

                Phil had lied to him. He had been lying to him since the very beginning. The _prince_. This whole time Dan had been spending his days with the fucking prince. Looking back at everything he could see it clearly. In fact, it made so much sense that anger flared up against himself for being so stupid. It wasn’t fair to himself, he knew that. But nothing going through his mind right then was rational. He’d been kissing the prince, sleeping in the same bed as the prince, cooked in the kitchen with the prince, had the prince in his own home, he’d…fallen in love with the prince. He was in love with the prince. The words played on repeat until it didn’t seem real anymore. How had this happened? How had this all happened? Why had Phil allowed it to happen? This was all his fault. He should have known what a bad idea this all was. He should have pushed Dan away, or not been so nice and attractive and kind…

                Who was Phil? Who was the prince? Could they really be the same person? Had Phil been acting this whole time? Dan knew the truth. He wasn’t so naïve as to lie to himself. Phil was in love with him. He didn’t doubt that. He hadn’t ever before and he couldn’t deny it even now.

 

Dan did not go to work the next morning. He called Sandi early, before his family had stirred. She wasn’t happy about it. Especially when Dan said he probably wouldn’t be there tomorrow either. He wasn’t sure if he could ever go back. His mind was still in chaos, his heart still raw. After hanging up with Sandi Dan pulled on a light jacket and quietly snuck out the front door. There was nothing he could do to keep his mind off Phil. He wanted to scream, he wanted to rip his hair out. He also wanted to run back to the palace and into Phil’s arm, he wanted to feel the familiar warmth, hear his comforting voice, cry into his shirt and listen as Phil told him how much he loved and needed him.

                That wouldn’t be fair though. Not to himself or to Phil. Dan had a decision to make. That’s why he had left for this long walk with no destination in mind. He needed to clear his head and take in fresh air.

                Dan came to terms with the fact that Phil’s secret had been necessary. The suffering in his heart was not caused from distrust or anger towards not being told the truth earlier. At first that had certainly been the case. But now the grief crushing him came from something much more difficult to come to terms with. To make his decision Dan needed to remove his emotions for just a moment.

                One day Phil was going to be king. One day he was going to need a partner to rule alongside him. A royal partner, not a peasant boy. The fact was…Dan could never be anything more to him than an emotional attachment. Nothing more could ever happen between them. Even if keeping their relationship as is was possible, Dan had to think of himself as well. Could he really live the way Phil does? Meeting with powerful and rich men? Eating meals with the king and queen? Making decisions that could very well change the entire country? Going to balls and wearing fancy suits and sleeping in castles while the rest of the world suffered? Was that a life Dan could learn to live and enjoy? What would happen to his family?

                That was an entirely different issue. If him and Phil were able to keep a relationship lawfully it would likely benefit his family greatly. They would never go cold and hungry again. Could Dan live the upscale kind of life just so that his family could be taken care of?

                And then there was his heart…his desires and longings. Phil had been there for him every second since the day they’d met. Dan thought about the weeks he’d spent sick and in bed, feeling like death was going to take him at any minute. Phil had been there because he wanted to be, because he feared for Dan’s life and didn’t want to be without him. Phil had become everything to him. When he was there Dan needed nothing else, wanted nothing else.

                By the end of his walk Dan had made his decision. He knew what he had to do.

 

He returned from his walk later that afternoon. He had been gone for hours and his legs were still sore from yesterday’s exertion. He collapsed on the living room couch, exhausted in every way possible.

                “Dan? Honey? What are you doing home? Are you not feeling well?” Dan’s mother came in from the kitchen, a concerned look tugging at her lips as she dried her hands on a towel.

                Dan shook his head. “No, I’m fine. Just taking a couple days off.”

                “O-okay.” She said unsurely. It was clear she wanted to ask more but something about her son’s energy kept her at a distance.

               

Dan returned to work two days later. His feet seemed to get heavier and heavier with every step he took towards the palace. He arrived late and already exhausted. The palace seemed quieter than usual. Any sign of the ball had been removed. The tables were gone, flowers arranged neatly against the walls, floors polished and drapes pulled open to allow as much light in as possible.

                No one was walking through the halls. Dan couldn’t even hear the usual whispered conversations happening around corners with various palace workers. It wasn’t until he soundlessly pushed open the kitchen door until everything started feeling familiar again. No one noticed when he first came in and Dan couldn’t have been more grateful.

                He stood before his station staring at the empty counter with anxious thoughts plaguing his mind. Someone walked up beside him and a buzzing started in his ears.

                “Dan?”

                Dan breathed out in relief when he heard PJ’s concerned tone. He turned to his friend, smiling weakly. “Hi Peej.” He tried to sound normal but by the expression on PJ’s face he had failed. His friend stared back at him with troubled curiosity.

                “Dan, where have you been? Why wouldn’t you see me yesterday?”

                Aw, yes. PJ had come knocking on his door late last night, probably after his shift. Dan’s mother had gotten the door but she told him who it was Dan had shaken his head. He hadn’t wanted to see PJ right then. He knew he would ask why he wasn’t at work the last two days and he didn’t want to explain himself at that moment. Or in this moment if he was honest. He wanted everyone to just treat him as if he were invisible for the next while.

                “I was busy. I’m sorry.” Dan forced a smile.

                “Okay but…were you sick? You don’t look so good.”

                “I’m fine. Just took a couple days off is all.”

                PJ looked around the room before whispering, “Did…did something happen at the ball?”

                “Why would you think that?” Dan began busying himself by flipping through a recipe book.

                “Dan people saw you…the night of the ball…some people in the kitchen say they saw you run out of the palace, and they think you were crying. What happened?”

                Dan slammed the book shut, turning to face PJ as rage and humiliation flooded through him. “Nothing. Happened. I appreciate your concern but can you please return to your own work?” PJ looked as though he had been slapped and Dan sighed, relaxing his shoulders and softening his voice. “Please PJ. Please just leave me alone.”

 

Dan stood outside of the prince’s…Phil’s…bedroom. The silver tray rattled in his hands as he trembled slightly. His lips were pursed, his jaw clenched, his eyes staring blankly at a section on the wall. He was beginning to regret his decision to come back to work. Was he being stupid? Well of course he was but did he really have a choice? His family needed this money. They needed it bad. He would never find a job that paid this well in his entire life. If he could stay just a little while longer…

                There was a noise on the other side of the door and Dan jumped. His chest compressed with anxiety and he forced himself to take a deep breath. _Knock six times, open the door, set the tray inside on the stand.  Don’t wait for a response. Your job is done. Keep your eyes down when you enter the room. You must never, ever, see his face. Do you understand that? Do not look at him. Just_ don’t _look at him._

                He knocked. He pushed open the door. He tried to ignore how painfully hard his heart was drumming. He set the tray down and started to back out. Maybe the prince wouldn’t even look up from what he was doing…maybe Phil wouldn’t-

                “Dan.” Said a breathless voice.

                And with that one syllable spoken in that familiar voice the wound Dan had begun to sear shut ripped open again. The relief and affection was so evident in Phil’s voice that Dan wanted to fall to his knees and cry, apologize for all he’d said that night at the ball and plead that Phil would never let him go. Any resolve he’d had a few hours ago evaporated like a single drop of water in a desert.

                Dan swallowed, his body freezing.

                “Dan, I thought…I thought I was never going to see you again.” Emotion made Phil’s voice catch and Dan almost looked up in that moment. But he thought that if he could only avoid looking into those eyes, he might make it out of this room without collapsing. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard Phil padding slowly across the room.

                “Dan, please look at me.”

                “I can’t-you know I can’t do that sir. Your meal is here.” Dan spun on his heel to leave but a hand grabbed his elbow. His stomach flipped at the touch, knowing who it belonged to. “No.” Dan squeezed the word through his throat and it came out weak and high pitched.

                “Don’t act like that. Please _. Please_ look at me.” Phil pleaded but made no motion towards Dan.

                Slowly, stupidly, against his better judgement Dan lifted his head. His eyes flickered to Phil’s and he let out a ragged sigh. Seeing Phil always made it easier to breath. Air returned to Dan’s lungs and he had to clench his fists to restrain himself from going into the man’s arms. He tried to remind himself that this was the _prince_. No one else could simply embrace him, kiss him, cry against him, so why should Dan be able to? But that was just it, wasn’t it? No one else could...but Dan could. Because this was Phil. This was the man he’d fallen in love with, not the countries long lost prince.

                “You came back.” Phil held Dan’s chin with his fingers as if he couldn’t handle him looking away again.

                “I-I need the money, Phil.” When he saw the sadness envelope Phil’s expression he almost took the words back.

                “So…you…you’re not…”

                “I can’t.” Dan said flatly. He took a step away from Phil. He couldn’t say what he had to standing this close to him. “I can’t be this…with you. It would never work. If anyone of importance found out what we were it would end badly for you and for me. We could never be more than we are right now. One day you’ll have to marry a queen. And I can’t just be your affair on the side.”

                Phil interrupted, talking earnestly. “Of course not. I would never ask that of you.”

                “Then what were you expecting to happen? Had you thought about any of this?” Dan exclaimed.

                Phil reached past Dan and quietly latched the door but still he responded softly. “Do you love me?”

                “What…why are you asking me that?” Dan averted his eyes, tears wetting his eyes.

                “Do you love me?” Phil repeated.

                Dan sighed and looked him in the eyes again, speaking as if he wished the following words weren’t true. “Yes, of course I do.”

                “Then we’ll figure it out. Yes, I have thought this through. But you know what? I don’t care Dan. Every moment since the day we met has been the best, the happiest of my life. I don’t want to trade that away for anything.”

                Tears were streaming down Dan’s face before he could even think about stopping them. He wasn’t emotionally stable enough to care about wiping them away so he just let them fall, and fall and fall until he could taste the salt on his lips. Phil moved forward to comfort him and Dan sidestepped away. The action had taken every bit of his strength but he was a shattering vase and one more touch from Phil would be the end.

                “Eventually we’re going to have to face the facts. And I can’t live the life you do Phil, I just can’t. It’s not me and it never could be. I’m sorry. I-I’m so sorry.” Dan opened the door and burst through before he could change his mind. He ran through the halls until he found a dark hidden spot in the back of the palace and let himself fall to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'll be honest, reading this back through broke my own heart but again I promise you, THERE IS A HAPPY ENDING


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter guys, and an epilogue to follow

Phil yelled after Dan, tried to follow him down the halls but the boy was deaf to his voice and disappeared through the maze of the palace. He slammed his fist on the wall, pulled at his hair and paced in circles. A maid passed through the hall, walking by him quickly. Phil screamed through his gritted teeth.

                “Dan! Dan please, wait!” He yelled, not caring who heard him. But there was no response. Everything was quiet again, all except Phil’s agonized groaning. A whine escaped his throat and his voice came out in a raspy whisper. “Dan, please don’t leave.” He slunk against the wall, slid down to the floor and stared blankly. The boy’s words echoed in his ears. _I can’t be this…with you. It would never work. I can’t live the life you do Phil, I just can’t. It’s not me and it never could be. I’m sorry._

A new wave of misery pulsed through Phil’s gut. Dan loved him, he wanted to be with him, he seemed to have forgiven Phil for lying already even. And yet Phil couldn’t have him because Dan didn’t want to live this life. Phil had anticipated many various reasons why Dan might not stay with him but this reason hadn’t come to mind. How could he not have though? Dan was a peasant boy that lived in a single roomed hut. Going from that to royal balls and tailored suits and fancy dinners had to be like culture shock. Phil had essentially scared him away. Dan wanted him and only him. It made Phil have even greater affection for the boy. There was nothing he wanted more than to have Dan by his side for the rest of his life.

                _I could have that_ , Phil thought, a small bead of hope starting in his aching heart. _I can give Dan just me and then we could both be happy._ It seemed like an easy choice until he thought of the repercussions of that action. He would lose everything he’d ever known, probably everyone too. His parents would never speak to him again. He also had to wonder if it would be a selfish act. Phil didn’t like the life he was living. There were so many lies and secrets. Sometimes sacrifices were necessary though and that’s why he’d always continued doing what he was doing. He accepted what his life was going to become. He had accepted that he would never experience true happiness and just made the best of what he had.

                And then Dan came along. He showed Phil what his life could have been like had he not been the prince. Phil had been living in this fantasy world where everything felt perfect. He wanted it back more than anything. _And you can Phil, you can have it back._

                Phil stood from his spot on the floor and took a deep breath. Everyone deserves happiness. _Even me. And especially Dan._ He knew what he had to do. And maybe he wasn’t thinking things through completely but he knew what he wanted, what he needed, and there was only one thing he could do to achieve that.

 

Phil knocked on his father’s office door. The sound of the first against the wood sounded felt much like his heart did against his rib cage. He’d only had the time it took to walk to this spot to think about what he was going to say and how. He’d made his resolve.

                “Come in.” Said the king and Phil walked in without hesitation. He kept his arms straight along his sides, his posture straight, his muscles tense. “Phillip, hello. I wasn’t expecting you.” His father said cheerfully. The king was sitting at his desk as usual. Phil couldn’t help but think that if it wasn’t for what he was about to do, he would be doing the same thing in just a few years. Phil pursed his lips, preparing himself for whatever was about to come.  “Why do I have a feeling whatever you’ve come here to tell me about I won’t want to hear?” His father set down his pen and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

                “Because you’re not going to like it.”

                “Alright then.” The king seemed to be preparing himself as well.

                “I want to marry.”

                The king raised an eyebrow and relaxed his shoulders. “Marry? Well that’s terrific. Your mother and I have been wanting this for years Phil. Do you have someone specific in mind cause you mother and I-”

                Phil interrupted and stated plainly. “I want to marry Dan.”

                There was a long moment of silence as his father searched his face. Phil swallowed but stood his ground. “Dan…why have I heard that name before?” It seemed to suddenly click and the king narrowed his eyes. “I know you can’t possibly mean the boy that brings you your meals.” The man scoffed.

                “That’s exactly who I mean.”

                The amused expression quickly left the kings face. He stood from his seat and placed his hands on the desk. “Bullshit Phil. You know that can’t happen. Get your head out of the clouds and think for a moment.”

                “Father, I have thought about this. And I know what the consequences would be.” Phil admitted.

                “Consequences? Is that what you call it? It’s not lawful Phil!”

                “But it is. I’ve done my research. If Dan says yes then I will be renouncing my crown.”

                “If you go through with this, and that boy actually says yes, then you will be doing more than that. I will no longer call you my son.”

                Bitterness settled in Phil’s gut. He may have never been close to his father, and may have expected exactly this to his decision but it still made his heart ache to hear the words. Phil looked to the ground. “I understand that.”

                “I don’t think you do. As a matter of fact, if you decide to ask this slave to marry you I don’t care what the law states, whether he says yes or no, you will never sit on my throne.” The kings tone deepened angrily with each word but Phil didn’t waver.

                “I have made my decision. If that’s what you want then I will accept the punishment.” Phil turned and started calmly toward the door.

                “Phillip! Don’t be an idiot! You will be nothing if you walk out that door!”

                Phil paused at the threshold. “I’m already invisible. The only difference is I’ll be doing what _I_ want from this day forward. Goodbye.”

 

The first place Phil went to was the kitchen. He felt a hundred pounds lighter as he threw open the kitchen door looking for Dan. He’d tried to tell himself that it was still possible the boy would say no but his heart refused to accept it.

                The kitchen staff all turned in surprise at the sound of the door slamming open. “Where is Dan?” Phil asked hurriedly. A few of the servants shrugged while others looked toward PJ. PJ stood there looking dumbfounded and lost. “PJ? Where is Dan?” Phil insisted.

                “I-uh, I don’t know sir. He was here a few minutes ago and-”

                Phil turned at the sound of the kitchen door squeaking open slowly. Dan stood in the doorway and upon seeing Phil, froze. He looked around the room and then back at Phil, swallowing painfully.

                “Dan.” Phil said, so relieved to see the boy that he almost started crying. Dan was shaking his head before he’d even finished saying his name. “No, Dan. It’s okay. Everything is okay. Come with me, please. I need to tell you something.”

                “No. Phil no. Please just leave me alone.”

                Phil ignored him, knowing what Dan must be thinking right now. He went to the boy and gently grabbed his arm. He pulled him outside of the kitchen and let the door close before dropping Dan’s limp arm. Dan refused to look at him. He looked as though he would run at any minute and Phil knew he had to explain quickly.

                “I have something to tell you. Something I need to ask you actually.” Phil scratched at his forehead nervously. Dan’s sorrowful eyes glinted up at him expectantly, waiting. “Dan, I want you to marry me. I mean, I need you to marry me.” Dan stepped away from Phil in one swift movement. A horrified expression fell over his face and Phil reached out to him. “Wait! I’m not saying this right. I didn’t exactly plan how to do this. I’m sorry. I wish it could be done differently but please, I love you so much and I can’t be without you. It’s as simple as that. I need you. And I know you need me too.”

                Dan glanced away, crossing his arms defensively. “Phil, this is ridiculous. You can’t just ask me something like that. I already told you-”

                “I know! I know you don’t want this life. You only want me, right? That’s what you were trying to say this morning.”

                “Well…I guess…but Phil there isn’t-”

                “If you marry me I can renounce my crown. Well, technically I’ve already done that actually.” Phil laughed nervously.

                “You did what?” Dan asked flatly.

                Phil smiled brightly, stepping forward and taking Dan’s hands in his. “Dan, I’m not the prince anymore. I renounced my crown. It’s just me. No prince, no prince’s advisor. No more lies.”

                “Why would you do that?!” Dan exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

                “Because I want you. I want to be happy and you make my happy.”

                Dan stopped pacing and paused in front of Phil again, searching his face intently. “Is that what you wanted?” He asked quietly.

                “Yes. That’s why I went to my father just now. He hates me for it but I don’t care. Being the king is never what I wanted. I just happened to be born into it and I’ve accepted that fate for so long. And then you came around and I realized I could have more. I could have love and happiness. My father gave me an ultimatum. If I asked you to marry me, even if you say no, I have to renounce my crown.”

                Dan stared at him, completely stunned. Slowly though, a smile pulled at the edges of his mouth. Relief flooded through Phil and he grabbed the boy’s hands again, bringing them to his lips and kissing them. “You did that for me?” Dan spoke softly, sounding as though he didn’t believe what he was hearing. Like he was trying not give himself any hope. But it was there. Phil heard it and his heart soared with new emotions.

                “Yes, yes of course I did.”

                Dan smiled tentatively and it reminded Phil of the first day they had met. When Dan was unsure of himself and of Phil. Phil brought his hand to the boy’s cheek and brought their lips together in a careful, slow kiss. Just in case Dan wanted to pull away, he wanted him to have that option. Dan’s lips smiled against Phil’s though and he inhaled deeply, bringing Phil closer to him.

                Dan’s next words seemed to be spoken to himself in aw whisper. “I can have you.” There was no question there. Just a comforting, knowing relief that everything was going to be okay.

                “I’m all yours.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So???? Tell me what you think?!


	19. Epilogue

One Year Later

 

“Phil, just because it’s on a higher temperature, doesn’t mean it cooks faster!” Dan yelled over his shoulder as he removed the lid from an overflowing pot of broth. A few drops of the liquid landed on his arm and he jumped back, squealing. With the pot now in the sink Dan ran his arm under cold water and shook his head, not able to stop the smile playing at his lips as arms wrapped around his waist.

                “I’m sorry love.” Phil kissed his neck and Dan chuckled as the man’s breath tickled him.

                “I think it would be best if you just let me cook.”

                “But then what am I supposed to do? Just stand there and watch? But see, _then_ I can’t resist coming over here and doing this and then you get mad at me for distracting you and it just turns into this horrendous circle and no one ever gets to eat.”

                Dan slid his wet hands along Phil’s cheek. Phil immediately recoiled and Dan laughed. “How about you go feed the chickens.”

                “The chickens…right…”

                “Come on, y _our highness_. Are you scared to get your hands dirty or something?” Dan teased.

                “No, but I _am_ scared of that freaking rooster.” Phil mumbled under his breath.

Dan still heard him though. “He just wants a friend! Maybe he even fancies you.” Dan winked and Phil cringed. “After all, I fancy you and sometimes I bite.”

Phil smiled and pulled Dan against him, kissing his neck again as Dan laughed and tried to squirm away. “Yeah, but I like when you bite.”

“Okay! Okay! I’ll go help you feed the chickens.”

With that Phil released Dan and went for the front door of their small cottage. Dan followed and soon they were walking side by side across the grass toward the chicken coop. Both were smiling uncontrollably. Phil didn’t think he would ever get over the view they had from their new home. It truly was new for them both. Dan couldn’t think of his old hut as a home and Phil never thought of the palace as a safe place. But this little hardy built lone cottage, this was home to them. It was set in a valley outside of a city a few hours from where the palace was.

Dan’s mother, Alden, and Anna lived in the city. They each had their own bedroom now. Dan never had to worry about whether they were eating enough or warm enough. It turned out having a husband that was once a prince had its benefits. 

They got a lot of rain out in the valley but that just meant they got to stay inside and cuddle more often. Everything was so quiet and serene. They had their own paradise out here. Phil was learning what it was like to do things for himself. He enjoyed the new experiences though, even if it meant running from a rooster occasionally.

Out here they were invisible, and they had nothing wrong with that now that they had love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it satisfying enough? I'm not the best at epilogues....but when I thought about the ending to this story this is where i pictured Dan and Phil being. 
> 
> Also I have begun posting my next fic entitled "Powerless." It's different than anything I've done but I beg everyone to maybe give it a chance? Here's the link :) http://archiveofourown.org/works/11274813/chapters/25215858
> 
> Thank you all for you're lovely, often funny comments and support!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to give me any advice on improving my beginnings cause it drives me insane


End file.
